Fiamma
by Hahi-chan
Summary: Fiamma. Uma estranha familgia. Tomara que seus guardiões sejam fortes o suficiente para aguentar a sua Boss. Fiamma Kamiori, eu rezo para que tenha um gênio mais tranquilo que sua mãe.
1. Zero: Prólogo

Aka-chan: Só o prólogo, mas tudo bem. Já que estou aqui só pra escrever alguma coisa, então não me façam apanhar. Onegai?

(+)-(+)

- Por aqui, lixo! - gritava Xanxus para seu subordinado. O único que tinha aceitado vir junto.

- VOIIII! É isso que estávamos procurando, chefe? - Berrou Squalo ao ver um pequeno chalé numa clareira coberta de flores.

- Agora entende o porquê do meu mau-humor. Velho idiota! - Falou Xanxus com a voz um pouco mais irritadiça que o normal e, estranhamente, a clareira não se tornou cinza e morta perante a voz do chefe do Esquadrão Independente de Assassinato da Vongola, a Varia.

- Esse lugar é tão adorável que não sucumbe à sua presença. Assustador. Ainda mais porque parece o chalézinho da Bela Adormecida! - Squalo disse. Se Xanxus notou que Squalo parecia saber muita coisa da Bela Adormecida, não comentou.

Parecia não acreditar que o Nono escolheu ELE para esse trabalho. Justo ELE. Mas ele percebeu assim que entrou na casa e avistou a garota dormindo. Ele era o único na face da Terra que só teria vontade de matá-la. Porque ela era simplismente: fofa. Aquela criatura chamada Kamiori. A nova chefe da Famiglia Fiamma.

Ficha para a Famiglia da Kamiori:

Nome completo:(Sobrenome antes do nome)

Idade:( Não acima dos 40, ok?)

História:( Detalhem BEM, isso é MUITO importante)

Aparência:( Exagerem se quiser, mas me digam EXATAMENTE como ele(a) é, ou seja, idem o de cima, e me digam até se tiver uma marquinha de nascença na sola do pé [porque se tiver, uma hora ela vai ser citada aqui].)

Roupas: ( De festa, de viagem, pijama, dia, noite, pra shows de rock[?], disfarces preferidos e terno preferido [para ambos os sexos])

Personalidade:( Digam tudinho que eu precisar saber e um pouco mais, esse ítem pode determinar o rumo da história, e nem venham reclamar depois)

Habilidades:

Gosta de:

Não gosta de:

Armas: ( Se já existe, mas é extremamente rara, expliquem como é e se tiver alguma modificação também)

Armas de Box: ( No máximo duas, ok?)

Chama: ( Qualquer uma, até Céu[mas, se for, não como principal], limite de duas chamas por ficha e inventem uma chama se quiserem)

Relação com Kamiori: ( Falem muito sobre isso, é uma das coisas mais importantes aqui)

Par desejado: ( QUALQUER um, até porque eu não sei o par da Kamiori ainda, vale até Byakuran e companhia)

Se necessário, posso mudar algo em sua ficha? Se necessário, posso matar a sua personagem?

Se necessário, ela pode se envolver com outra pessoa além do par desejado?

Sugestões: ( Para qualquer coisa, o enredo, o cenário, a interação com os personagens de KHR! e etc.)


	2. Zero I: Morcegos no Silêncio

Zero I – Morcegos no Silêncio

_Eu tinha nove anos quando a vi pela primeira vez, seria a minha futura Boss, mas naquele momento, eu era uma criança e ela era uma criança. Não sei por que o pequeno morcego saiu de meus braços no momento em que pisei naquela clareira. Era tarde da noite e a escuridão reinava na floresta. _

_Quando o pequeno animal pousou na frente dela eu pensei em fazer uma pequena ilusão para afastá-la do medo que estaria sentindo. Não foi necessário. Aliás, depois que me tornei seu Guardião (o que só aconteceu muitos anos depois), achei a idéia de usar uma ilusão por causa de medo de animais completamente estúpida. Mas, naquele momento, eu não sabia do que hoje sei sobre a garota de olhos verdes parada na minha frente, e eu me lembro de que eu fiquei extremamente surpreso ao vê-la, sem hesito algum, levantar a mão para acariciar o bichinho que sobrevoava a cabeça dela._

_Ela segurou o morcego com as duas mãos, fazendo carinho nele o tempo todo e perguntou, com uma voz melodiosa que só ouvi duas vezes naquela noite e ansiara o restante dos anos para ouvir de novo:_

_- Como é o nome dele? – Questionou, mesmo ela não tendo olhado para mim nem com o canto dos olhos naquela noite. Me aproximei, mas não respondi. E ela continuou a afagar a pequena cabeça do animal em suas mãos. _

_Ainda não tinha meu olhar malicioso contínuo, talvez seja por esse fato que ela não recuou quando a olhei no fundo dos olhos, mas, mesmo naquela época eu achava impossível isso. Ela sorriu olhando meus olhos cor de mel e de repente, pareceu se lembrar de algo e pegou uma pedra na pequena bolsa e me entregou, sorrindo diretamente e gentilmente para mim. Era um âmbar, uma pedra pequena e cristalina, mas aquela era adornada por uma "moldura" por algum metal pintado de preto, na forma de um anel._

_À essa altura já estava amanhecendo e eu tinha que ir. Agora notava que os seus cabelos eram verdes também, mais escuros que os olhos, mas bonitos igual. Com o braço esquerdo, todo enfaixado, por algum motivo que até hoje não descobri, ela entregou o morceguinho que agora dormia em suas mãos. E fui embora. Quando já estava saindo da clareira, ouvi uma voz suave gritar:_

_- Oyasuminasai! – Pensei que naquele momento já era dia, mas deixei para lá. Agora me arrependi de não ter dito uma palavra para ela naquela noite._

- Victor-kun? – Acordei de meus devaneios quando ela me perguntou. Kamiori estava na minha frente, sentada em um sofá lendo algum livro que eu não sabia o nome.

- O que, Kami? – Perguntei a ela de modo sarcástico, era óbvio o que ia acontecer, sempre que ela me chama assim ela vem com alguma pergunta.

- Se lembra daquela pergunta que eu te fiz quando nos conhecemos que até hoje você não respondeu?

- "Como é o nome dele?", não é? – Perguntei-a.

- Sim, essa mesmo. – Ela respondeu travessa, largando o livro que se chamava " Sonhos de uma noite de verão".

- Até hoje eu não sei. – Respondi sem muito interesse.

Então sua personalidade mudou completamente e ela começou a me dar sermão do "porquê aquele bichinho tão bonitinho não tem nome ainda?" ou algo assim. Então segurei o anel que ela me dera bem forte e pedi aos céus que me desse uma luz para dar um nome à esse morcego.


	3. Zero II: Sangue na Noite

Zero II – Sangue na noite

_Eu me lembro claramente da primeira vez que a vi, pois foi muito marcante. O que ela me fez prometer ainda está sendo cumprida, embora, talvez, não por muito tempo. Por enquanto isso não importa. Só importa a nossa história, não é mesmo?_

_Aquela noite, o céu estava excepcionalmente estrelado, fugindo de alguns perseguidores, me vi embrenhada em uma floresta densa e escura. Ainda se podiam enxergar as estrelas no lençol negro em que vivem. _

_Andei mais e mais, os moradores daquela vila não tem coragem de entrar numa floresta assim à noite, e eu não tinha pressa alguma. De um machucado, que tinha feito enquanto fugia, o sangue escorria e eu ficava olhando para ele sem pressa enquanto andava por cima das raízes de árvores. _

_Sem dar indício algum de que havia alguém morando ali, ao dar um passo a mais com o pé esquerdo eu vi uma clareira. Parecia amigável. Embora que, naquele momento, amabilidade não fosse bem o que eu desejava, me abaixei num arbusto ao lado de um pequeno chalezinho, peguei uma das facas e comecei a fazer mais cortes no meu braço. Aquilo, tanto a dor quanto a visão do sangue, eram um anestésico para todas aquelas palavras que a mim haviam dito. Se hoje me perguntassem quais eram aquelas palavras, eu não saberia dizer, o evento a seguir disso me fez esquecer a maioria das coisas ruins que eu sabia que tinham me ocorrido comigo naquele dia._

_Porque depois disso, apareceu uma garota, uma criança, na verdade e se agachou na minha frente. Naquele momento imaginei que aquela garota sorrisse durante a maior parte do tempo, mas agora ela parecia triste._

_- Não fique assim, moça. Você parece que já se machucou demais por dentro então pare de se machucar por fora também. Eu posso ver em você, ver nos seus olhos, que você não merece isso. Não sei se você é assim por causa da aura negra em volta de você, mas veja, mesmo que isso assuste um pouco, a noite também é preta, com algo branco que nem em seus cabelos, e a noite é muito bonita. Eu adoro a noite e acho que você também, não é? – Ela me indagou dando um temporário fim ao seu discurso. As palavras de uma criança estavam muito mais certas do que eu já fui ao dizer algo. E eu ainda não acreditava nisso. Só assenti enquanto ela tirava a faca da minha mão e cortava o pulso esquerdo, já enfaixado, assim como o resto do braço._

_- Veja a Lua. – Ela continuou. – A Lua está diferente hoje, porque você está triste. Ela está triste porque você, que é a Noite, está triste. Porque hoje, a Noite está chorando. E eu não quero que você chore. – Nesse momento ela ficou surpresa. – Seus olhos mudaram de cor, moça. Agora eles estão verdes, mas antes eram vermelhos. – Eu nem percebi essa mudança, e eu geralmente percebo. Mas o mais estranho era o fato de que meus olhos não se tornavam verdes a muitos anos. Eu ainda olhava para a Lua, e então lembrei do pulso dela sangrando. Ela parecia não se importar com o fato._

_- Você gosta de se cortar quando está com emoções ruins. Por isso, eu estou aqui me machucando por você que já recebeu muito mais do que qualquer idiota acha que você merece. Porque você é muito boa, moça. Nós somos parecidas, moça. Ambas estamos sozinhas, gostamos da noite e nos machucamos de um jeito ou de outro. – Então eu olhei para seu rosto e ela estava corando e eu percebi que também estava chorando. Ela me abraçou e continuou a chorar no meu ombro._

_- Não chore, por favor, não chore, criança. – Eu não sei de onde tirei forças para falar. Eu só não queria que ela chorasse mais._

_Hoje, fazendo as contas, vejo que temos sete anos de diferença. Kamiori tinha onze anos na época. Somente onze. Depois de chorar por muito tempo, ela se recuperou um pouco e falou:_

_- Prometa pra mim, moça. Prometa que não vai se machucar na minha frente outra vez._

_- Prometo. – Eu não sei porque eu prometi isso, mas o fiz. E ela sorriu para mim e me deu um ônix. Isso, aquela pedrinha bem preta. Ela estava encrustada em um arco de violino. Bem na ponta, mas sem atrapalhar o movimento que seria tocar. _

_Naquele dia eu não entendi absolutamente nada, mesmo que me lembre das exatas palavras que ela disse. Hoje eu entendo que aquele arco servia para eu me lembrar daquela promessa. Ao tocar meu violino, atualmente, sempre uso aquele arco. Sempre._


	4. Zero III: Pela Foto

Zero III – Foto

_Eu sou homem, sabe? Mas sempre me confundem com uma mulher. Só porque eu sou meio andrógeno. Okay, MUITO andrógeno. Mas tudo bem, enquanto a saúde de mamãe não piorar, tudo bem. Por ela eu vou continuar sendo um garoto que não leva problemas pra casa._

_Semana passada aconteceu algo muito estranho. Um mendigo estava ferido e eu o ajudei o escondendo de uns caras muito estranhos que perguntaram por ele. Quando ele se recuperou um pouco foi embora. E eu não paro de pensar nisso e não sei por quê._

_Agora eu já estava chegando em casa. Abri a porta e encontrei quem não devia estar lá. Aquele mendigo. Só que ele estava bem e arrumado e trouxe um médico a tiracolo._

_- Meu nome é Dino Cavallone e vejo em você potencial para entrar na Famiglia de uma amiga minha. – Disse o homem loiro._

_- Como? – Perguntei imediatamente, do que aquele cara estava falando?_

_- Famiglia da máfia. Poderá levar sua mãe junto e sempre terá medicamentos pra ela e boa vida para vocês dois. – Ele respondeu calmamente._

_- E se eu não quiser?_

_- De qualquer jeito sua mãe continuará a ser tratada. – Ele era gentil, bem gentil. – Se aceitar, será da Famiglia de Kamiori, a Fiamma. – E então eu pensei que poderia ser uma boa idéia._

_- Essa tal de Kamiori é bonita? – E daí ele sorriu largamente e me mostrou uma foto dela._

_- É. Eu vou sim. – Aquela foi a única vez que eu a vi nestes últimos dois anos. Não me apaixonei pela foto dela, como as pessoas devem pensar, mas achei que íamos nos dar bem. Ela parecia confiável. _

_E assim, Dino Cavallone me levou pra mansão e começou a me treinar._


	5. Um: Varia

Pelas enormes janelas pude sentir o sol (e somente sentir, porque o lugar estava muito escuro) entrando e dizendo que era hora de acordar, mesmo que estivessem sob pesadas cortinas. Sem muito sucesso tentei colocar uma roupa sem fazer muito barulho. Quando finalmente consegui sair daquele quarto, fui para a cozinha tomar café da manhã.

Não era muito comum encontrar algum membro da Varia acordado aquela hora da manhã (exceto os novatos que ainda estavam vivos), mas, encontrei dois pares de olhos me fitando assim que pisei no recinto. Mesmo assim, eu sabia que a mesa estava posta desde muito antes deles chegarem.

- Ushishishishi! Não esperava te encontrar aqui há essa hora, Kami-chan! – Disse Belphegor tomando um pouco do café em sua xícara com seu sorriso de sempre no rosto. Então me sentei a mesa e comecei a comer.

- Bel-senpai, você sabe que ela é sempre a primeira a acordar. – Flan falou, levando assim facadas na cabeça. – Bel-senpai, isso dói. – A voz arrastada e com tom despreocupado pareceu irritar muito o auto-denominado Príncipe.

- Parece que hoje não fui a primeira a levantar, não é?

- Na verdade, nós nem dormimos, não é, Bel-senpai? – Não entendi muito bem, mas achei que não deveria perguntar vendo o rosto do Guardião da Tempestade.

- Não tenho muito tempo para conversa, tenho que preparar o café para Xanxus, Bel-san. Fran-chan. – Dito isso fui na pia lavar a louça que usei.

- Ushishishi! Dessa vez use um capacete. – Bel sugeriu.

- Sinceramente, já estou até acostumada. – Comecei a colocar tudo em uma bandeja e coloquei uma xícara de café com leite extra.

Belphegor e Fran comentaram mais algumas coisas a respeito do chefe (a maioria maldosa) enquanto eu acabava de preparar a bandeja. Assim que acabei saí dali com a bandeja em uma das mãos e acenei com a outra.

Parei de caminhar na última porta a direita do grande corredor. Olhei o relógio e contei três segundos antes de abrir a porta e assim impedir um alto "VOIIIIIIII!" que acordaria o nosso líder psicopata.

- Aqui está o seu café, Squalo-san. – Coloquei a xícara nas mãos do Guardião da Chuva e saí. Squalo não é muito normal a essa hora da manhã.

Andei mais um pouco até chegar na última porta no final do corredor dos quartos. Entrei sem cerimônia nenhuma. Xanxus ainda dormia. Coloquei a bandeja do lado dele na cabeceira e fui até a primeira janela.

- Hora de acordar, Bela Adormecida. – Sussurrei baixinho e abri as cortinas sem dó nem piedade. Fui passando uma por uma até o quarto inteiro estar completamente iluminado.

Quando me virei novamente para a cama, pude sentir uma pesada bandeja de prata indo de encontro a minha cabeça. Ele tinha silenciosamente posto todas as coisas na cabeceira e esperado com a bandeja para me acertar. Nada fora do normal.

- É hora de acordar, Xanxus. – Disse para o homem a minha frente. Assim, sem sufixo nenhum. Não tinha necessidade.

- Você não consegue simplesmente dormir, não é, Fiori*?

- Não. – Disse sorridente, só que ele sabia que não havia nenhum sarcasmo por trás daquele gesto. – Depois que acabar, levante e se vista. Hoje é seu dia de treinar os recrutas.

- Saco. – Ele resmungou enquanto comia um pedaço de pão.

- E nem pense que hoje eu vou te ajudar. Você é o chefe daqui, não eu.

Ele suspirou se dando por vencido. – Tá bem. – Ele disse e depois tomou um pouco mais de seu café.

Peguei a bandeja e fui a caminho da porta do quarto que dividíamos. Ele resmungou um "Bom dia" e eu sorri de leve. Tem coisas aqui que nunca vão mudar.

E uma delas é que eu sempre acabo tomando conta dos recrutas nos dias do Xanxus.

Fiori = Apelido e compilação de Fiamma Kamiori, o nome completo dela.


	6. Dois: Irmãos e a Nuvem

- Hoje você vai embora. – Dizia a voz no telefone. Quem quer que estivesse do outro lado parecia extremamente cansado. – Achamos guardiões para você e a casa de vocês já está pronta. – E a seguir disso, o homem do outro lado deu uma série de coordenadas.

- Que meio de transporte? – A voz feminina perguntou um tanto curiosa.

- Cavalos. – O homem respondeu como quem tivesse dito uma coisa mais certa no mundo inteiro.

- Perfeito! – A voz feminina exclamou. Pareceu que o homem ficou satisfeito com aquela resposta.

Logo que largou o telefone, a menina correu para o quarto compartilhado e perguntou bem alto e feliz para o ser sentado na poltrona de frente para a escrivaninha. – Você sabe andar a cavalo? – O rosto de Xanxus nessa hora se contorceu em uma careta de dúvida.

(+)-(+)

Os cavalos estavam alegres aquela manhã. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que certa mafiosa passara o tempo inteiro conversando e escovando eles desde que largou o telefone.

- Eu vou hoje, okay? Mas eu volto sempre que puder para ver vocês, ta certo? – Dizia Kamiori para um cavalo preto com as patas brancas enquanto acariciava seu focinho.

- Vai voltar só para ver os cavalos? – Lussuria perguntou fingindo chorar.

- Eu vou voltar para ver vocês também, Lussu-chan! – Respondeu a garota indo abraçar o Guardião do Sol. – Aliás, quando você voltou?

- Ontem à noite. Mesmo assim foi muito divertido na missão. Tinha uma porção de homens do meu tipo! – Disse ele alegre e saltitante colocando suas palavras também em gestos.

- Isso é muito bom, nee? – Perguntou ela. – Desde que vim para cá quase não saio destes portões. Tem sido meio chato, até. – Ela riu um pouquinho e depois começou a enselar aquele mesmo cavalo negro de antes. – Mesmo assim, tem alguns momentos muito divertidos aqui. E alguns que doem um pouco, tipo o café da manhã do Xanxus. Você me disse como fazer a comida dele e tudo o mais, mas... – Então ela levantou um pouco o cabelo no lado esquerdo da cabeça, mostrando um machucado bem feio. Logo depois ela começou a rir e em seguida o outro a acompanhou.

Depois disso, ela já tinha terminado de preparar o cavalo e montou nele. Chegou com ele um pouco perto de Lussuria e sorriu para ele.

- Diga até logo a todos por mim, okay, Lussu-chan?

- Vamos sentir saudades, Kami! – Disse o outro sem perder aquele tom de voz alegre e divertido.

E então ela começou a cavalgar bem rápido em direção ao pequeno bosque à oeste da mansão.

(+)-(+)

Os olhos cor-de-mel observavam o lugar familiar a sua frente, embora o pequeno chalé de contos de fada ter sido aumentado e reformado. Vasculhou sua mochila em busca da chave que lhe haviam mandado por carta. Quando finalmente achou o pequeno objeto e ia se aproximar um pouco mais da casa... Bom, alguém atropelou ele. Ou melhor, um cavalo atropelou ele. E quando abriu os olhos, somente alguns momentos depois, estava no mesmo lugar, sem ninguém nem pedindo desculpas ou tentando ajudar.

Não sabia porque, mas tinha a leve impressão de que ele (ou ela) era um Guardião da Nuvem. E ele estava completamente certo. Bem, era por isso que ele era o Guardião da Névoa.

Depois de levantar-se sem ajuda alguma, fitou a criatura de cabelos laranjas que já adentrava a casa segurando um bichinho de pelúcia e cantarolando uma música qualquer. Aproveitou a chance para entrar no lugar, pegando suas malas e depois largando elas um pouco surpreso quando viu a sala.

O lugar era arrumadinho, com flores em cima da mesa e várias prateleiras ao logo da cozinha e da sala, uma de cada cor. Um balcão separava a cozinha da sala que tinha uma tv e uma mesa com doze lugares de madeira escura e com cadeiras igualmente coloridas. Várias colunas quadradas de madeira sustentavam a casa e no meio do enorme cômodo havia uma escada que levava ao andar de cima. Havia no lado direito da casa algumas outras mesas menores seguindo o mesmo padrão da principal e um bar lá no fundo.

Subindo viu um corredor bem grande com várias portas coloridas e duas de madeira. Uma escura que levava uma placa escrito "Pipi Room" e uma branca que parecia trancada. Viu então uma porta de cor índigo com seu nome escrito numa folha de papel colada com durex. Retirou o papel e entrou no que parecia ser seu quarto.

Tinha paredes que reduziam o som, duas índigo, uma branca e uma preta. Alguns quadros de animais noturnos e outras figuras de gênero parecido adornavam as paredes. Uma escrivaninha ao lado da janela que era a primeira coisa que se via ao entrar no cômodo estava com uma carta em cima. Na parede da esquerda tinham prateleiras pretas vazias e na parede contrária a escrivaninha ficava o armário de madeira escura. Na única parede que sobrou havia uma cama arrumada com lençóis índigo e outra carta, esta em papel laranja e com um cheiro vibrante de terra. Um cheiro bom que ele já conhecia de cartas com o mesmo padrão.

Como já sabia de quem eram ambas as cartas, não se importou em abrí-las no momento. Preocupou-se apenas em colocar as suas coisas em seus devidos lugares.

Ele sabia que não estava sozinho, tinha a pessoa que o atropelara mais cedo, mas ele não esperava que ela tivesse feito comida, e, sinceramente, ele estava com muita fome. Afinal, não havia comido nada dês do dia anterior. Por isso, terminada a arrumação, o garoto desceu a escada e foi para a cozinha.

No recinto viu um ser de cabelos de um tom bem chamativo de laranja. Ela estava preparando negrinho, pelo aroma de chocolate. Ela percebera a sua presença e ele sabia claramente disso. Enquanto ela mexia calmamente na panela ele pôde perceber um anel em sua mão direita.

- Shaikanashi Yorokobi, e o prazer é todo seu. – Ela disse de uma hora para a outra sem dar qualquer sinal de que ia fazê-lo.

- Victor Rossetti, idem. – Realmente a Nuvem e o Névoa da Fiamma não estavam se dando muito bem. – Névoa.

- Nuvem. – Ela respondeu ríspida assim como o outro.

- Era por isso que eu não estava gostando muito de você. – Eles estavam cada vez mais irritados um com o outro.

- Eu não estava gostando de você porque você parece idiota.

- Meu onii-tan não é idiota! – Disse uma voz diferente entrando no meio da conversa.

- Quem diabos é ela? – A garota de olhos azuis perguntou ao outro que parecia estar mortificado.

- Onii-tan? – Perguntou a outra para o irmão cutucando ele de leve no rosto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Disse ele no momento em que se recuperou do choque. As palavras faladas separadamente para dar mais entonação de irritação à voz.

- Sou a Conselheira externa da Fiamma. – Disse a garota sorridente mostrando um anel com o padrão da Fiamma em seu dedo do meio direito.

- Peraí que eu não entendi. Vocês são irmãos? – Perguntou a Nuvem meio incrédula com a ordem dos acontecimentos.

- Somos meio-irmãos. – Disse ele indiferente.

- Me chamo Danielle Rossetti. Prazer. – Disse ela ficando completamente agressiva. Como uma típica Tempestade.

- Você vai morar aqui? – Disse a de cabelos laranja num tom bem antipático.

- Vou. Com sua licença. – E a Rossetti mais nova foi em direção ao seu quarto no andar de cima.

- Kami, isso é uma pegadinha? – Disse ele para ninguém em especial. – Eu vou ter que ficar aqui, sozinho, com a minha irmã e uma lá que me odeia? – Perguntou ele para o nada.

- Eu estou aqui ainda, sabia? – Disse a Nuvem irritada.

- Não estou falando contigo. – Ele disse simplesmente. Feito isso ele foi para o seu quarto e se trancou lá.

- Você está sendo infantil, Victor. – Falou ele para si.

(+)-(+)

O sol estava extremamente quente enquanto eles caminhavam pelo campo. Kamiori avistou ainda ao longe a entrada de uma pequena floresta. Floresta essa que conhecia absurdamente bem. Saltou do lombo do cavalo e começou a correr descalça na direção do chalé. O cavalo somente corria atrás, parecendo querer acompanhar a velocidade e alegria da "criança". Os dois riam felizes adentrando a escuridão da floresta. Mas tanto ela quanto ele já sabiam o caminho décor e salteado.

Chegando a mesma clareira que morou inteira um sentimento de nostalgia e de alegria tomaram conta de todo o corpo da jovem. Aquilo era paz.

Aproximou-se mais de u grande carvalho que marcava a entrada do lugar e acariciou levemente a "pele" enozada da árvore.

- Como é bom estar em casa! – Disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto guiava o cavalo até mais perto da casa.

Só depois de um tempo aquela sensação de deslumbre passou e elea pode notar como o pequeno chalé se transformou em uma magnífica casa. Era enorme e toda colorida. As janelas, as paredes, as flores. Tudo para cada um de cada chama. Realmente o Nono sabe como fazer uma surpresa. Rindo com esse pensamento ela entrou na casa e logo ouviu um barulho de porta batendo e se trancando e ao olhar para o lado, viu sua Guardiã da Nuvem olhando com raiva para a escada de madeira escura.

- Oi, Yobi! – Cumprimentou-a alegremente.

- Ohayo, Kami! – Ela respondeu.

- Quem foi que bateu a porta? – Perguntou diretamente e sem rodeios, mas mesmo assim, seu tom de voz não era irritado.

- O mais velho dos Rossetti.

- Victor? – Perguntou ela meio surpresa.

- Acho que era. – Respondeu a outra.

- Aliás, além de você, quais já chegaram?

- Eu e os dois Rossetti. Só.

- Então não perdi muita coisa, não é? – Kami disse rindo como se tivesse ouvido toda a discussão de alguns instantes atrás, mas, claro, ela não ouvira. - Agora só temos de esperar os outros chegarem para podermos começar. – Falou ela para o nada em especial como se lembrasse de alguma coisa um tanto quanto irrelevante.

Então ela olhou para o lado e viu a cara de interrogação da menor. Mas ainda não podia contar nada para eles. O Desafio é extremamente confidencial. Nesse momento, Kamiori sentiu um pouco de pena de seus Guardiões.


	7. Três: Dois mais um

A noite era de Lua cheia. A Lua estava bem brilhante, quase comparada ao Sol vista do telhado da casa. E como já passam das três da madrugada vocês deve estar se perguntando quem diabos estão acordados há essa hora. Bom, nossa querida chefinha estava. Mais precisamente esperando uma Guardiã, pois ela sabia que a garota só chegaria de noite.

Mesmo que até agora a mais velha não tenha dado sinal de vida, Kamiori não iria conseguir pregar o olho até que a outra aparecesse. Estava extremamente frio ao contrário do clima há algumas horas atrás, e, concentrada completamente em observar o breu, não percebeu alguém sentar ao seu lado.

- Insônia? – Perguntou uma voz masculina. A maior assustou-se por um momento até perceber quem era o dono da voz suave e um tanto preocupada.

- Não. Estou só esperando a Kyun. – Disse ela com a voz um tanto tremida pelo frio.

Então os dois calaram-se por um tempo apenas aproveitando a brisa da noite. Victor parecia, assim como a garota, não sentir o frio que congelaria qualquer outra pessoa. Ajeitou a franja que caía sobre seus olhos amarelados e olhou para o lado somente para confirmar suas suspeitas de que o cansaço vencera Kamiori. Pensou então em ficar ali, velando o sono da chefa, mas achou melhor ir para o seu quarto, pois uma grande pantera agora olhava com raiva para este e, com certeza, brigar àquela hora da noite não era opção. Assim que o rapaz foi embora, uma garota de fios negros se aproximou, algumas mechas prateadas de seus cabelos estavam violentamente manchadas de sangue. Nada fora do comum. Ou, pelo menos, não para elas. Talvez, de todos os seus Guardiões, a que mais manteve contato seria Kyura. Ou Kyun, como gostava de chamar a mais velha.

Não sabia por que, mas até hoje, sempre a achara um exemplo. Isso não era normal e Kamiori parecia estar ciente disso. Entretanto, normal não era uma palavra adequada para aquela Famiglia. Porque, afinal, eles passaram três gerações sem um chefe. E sobreviveram. Mas, há essa altura, nada mais parecia impressionar a Boss da Fiamma. Ou pelo menos até a chegada da manhã, quando um de seus Guardiões chegou carregando outro rapaz a tiracolo. Em todo caso, Kamiori foi gentil em simplesmente perguntar ao garoto de cabelos castanho-claros:

- Ciaossu, Bran-chan. Ciaossu,... – Bem, isso não seria classificado como uma pergunta normalmente, mas acho que eu já falei sobre o "normal" deles, não? E embora a pergunta não tenha sido com um tom raivoso ou qualquer coisa assim, o clima pesava um pouco, pois havia três garotas prontas para desmembrar os dois indivíduos recém-chegados. E provavelmente fariam isso se o tal estranho não tivesse se apresentado formalmente à Kamiori.

- Jakes Val'Martine, Kamiori-sama.

- Sem o "-sama", onegai. Bom, se você é amigo de Bran-chan, considere-se meu amigo também. Bem vindo a Fiamma, Jakes-kun. – Disse a chefe sem desfazer o sorriso do rosto. Parecia que Victor se sentira inclinado a perguntar "por que diabos ela aceitou esse cara sem nem conhecê-lo?", mas, tal qual a inclinação para perguntar, havia a inclinação para calar-se e simplesmente ficar de olho no novo integrante. Como todo bom Guardião da Névoa ele preferiu não armar um barraco daqueles e ficar com a segunda opção.

Além do que, a casa estava ficando cheia e isso não era de todo ruim (há não ser pelo barulho, mas suas paredes eram à prova de som, então...). Seu sorriso cínico de sempre se abriu mais do que o habitual e ele se retirou calmamente.

Já sua irmã não parava quieta, querendo saber tudo sobre Jakes. E se o irmão não tivesse arrastado a mesma pelo colarinho, ela ainda estaria observando cada detalhe do rapaz. Assim que o irmão, satisfeito por tê-la tirado de lá, se trancou no quarto, ela desatou a descer as escadas para fazer perguntas. E parece que seu desejo já estava concedido. O único olhar que a chefe lhe lançara demonstrou que ela agora poderia tagarelar o quanto quisesse desde que não mandasse nosso visitante permanente embora. E ela (assim como todos) não sabiam como Kamiori conseguia falar tudo sem dizer uma palavra. Dom tão incompreensível quanto a Hiper Intuição Vongola. Não que isso interessasse mais do que descobrir tudo sobre o loiro apenas para poder fofoquiar depois. Afinal de contas, era uma das únicas coisas a se fazer por hora.

Kamiori sentara-se ao lado de Bran com o intuito inicial de perguntá-lo sobre a viagem e coisas assim. Mas preferiu saber de onde ele arranjara alguém com quem parecia tão à vontade, tendo em vista a timidez constante do guardião.

- Cemitérios? – Kamiori perguntou para o moreno.

Os olhos acinzentados se contraíram um pouco confusos, até chegar à linha de pensamento de Kami.

- Provavelmente sim, Kami-chan. – Disse ele tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa que Kamiori achou melhor perguntar outra hora.

- Quer descansar ou algo assim, Bran-chan? – Questionou ele e depois repetiu a pergunta à Jakes, que já estava um pouco envergonhado com tudo aquilo. Os dois assentiram e então Kamiori tratou de levá-los ao quarto de Bran, pois a chegada de Jakes não era esperada. Kamiori teve certeza de que os dois, afinal, não se incomodavam nem um pouco em dividir o quarto.

Depois de levar Yorokobi e Danielle aos seus respectivos quartos, ela puxou Kyura para fora da casa e se encostou com ela na parede externa, assim, não teria ninguém para interromper-lhes.

- Kyun? – Perguntou a mais nova.

- O que? – A outra perguntou suspirando levemente. Como se já soubesse a pergunta que lhe seria feita.

- O que você acha?

- Eu acho que tem caroço nesse fubá. Exatamente como você acha. Mas só o tempo nos dirá o resto. – A de cabelos negros respondeu mexendo em uma das mechas prateadas de seu longo cabelo.

- Não vi maldade em Jakes e Bran parecia feliz. – A outra comentou. A preocupação lhe deixando aos poucos quando a outra começou a desferir golpes. Kyura sempre soube distrair Kamiori. E sempre soube que lutar com ela era uma das coisas mais divertidas do mundo. Kamiori refletiu que um pouco de diversão viria bem antes do que sabia que teriam que enfrentar.


	8. Três e meio: O barraco da Geléia

- Não se atreva a encostar mais um dedo sequer nela. – Dizia Victor. As chamas de cor índigo já tremeluzindo em volta da flauta em punho.

- Quem tem que me dizer isso é ela. – Retrucava Jakes enquanto preparava suas correntes. Os dois com expressões aterradoras em seus rostos.

- Ela não vai falar. – Respondia Victor enquanto aproximava o instrumento da boca.

- Finalmente um barraco aqui nessa joça! – Yorokobi exclamou alegre enquanto sentava-se no chão para assistir melhor a luta.

- Eles estão brigando pelo quê mesmo? – Perguntou Danielle para a Boss.

- Acho que era por causa de um pedaço de pão com geléia. – A mesma respondeu.

- Não era por sua causa? – Kyura aproximou-se para perguntar à Kamiori.

- Acho que não. – Disse a Rossetti.

- Eu sei que não. Só estava tentando achar um motivo melhor para lutar do que um pão com geléia. – Respondeu Kyura quase não acreditando no que via. E o que via era: Dois rapazes lutando como se fosse o fim do mundo. E por geléia. A Famosa Geléia de Morango da Tia Naná, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Peraí, eles estão realmente brigando por geléia? – Perguntou Bran, sem acreditar naquilo tudo.

- Vocês estão atrapalhando a luta. – Dizia Shaikanashi, já irritada, tentando ignorar a conversa das outras.

- Acho que a luta vai terminar antes mesmo de acabarmos essa discussão. – Kamiori falou e logo depois disso, avistou os dois rapazes se aproximando. Ambos estavam completamente ensangüentados e machucados. Mas pareciam bem amigos, até. Carregavam um ao outro pelos ombros. Seria uma cena fofinha descartássemos o motivo da briga.

- Eu disse. – Kamiori falou já ajudando os dois. – O que decidiram, afinal?

- Vamos até o supermercado comprar mais geléia. – Os dois disseram em uníssono.

- Kami-chan, acho que o Bran desmaiou. – Danielle gritou tentando acordar o garoto. – parece que ele não acreditou que eles realmente quase se mataram por causa de um pouco de geléia.

- Sinceramente, eu ainda não acredito. – Kamiori falou tentando tirar com um pano úmido uma mancha de sangue que ficou impregnada no rosto de Victor.

- Mas era A Famosa Geléia de Morango da Tia Naná. – Os dois unissonaram de novo. E assim que a gota geral de todo mundo passou, os dois foram comprar mais geléia.

- O que diabos têm de tão especial A Famosa Geléia de Morango da Tia Naná? – perguntou Kamiori mais para si mesma do que para outra pessoa.

A partir daquele dia, A Famosa Geléia de Morango da Tia Naná (Agora em Outros Sabores) passou a ser indispensável e sagrada naquela casa. Visto que Kamiori não estava nem um pouco a fim de procurar outros Guardiões.


	9. Quatro: Gomenasai

O crepúsculo estava começando a manchar o céu azul com tons de vermelho, laranja e roxo. Aquela mistura de cores no horizonte logo daria espaço ao preto estrelado da noite, mas enquanto ela não vinha, o show de luzes apenas continuava.

Kamiori havia feito tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. Só Kami-sama sabe o quanto ela implorou ao Nono para que ele esperasse mais um tempo, afinal, os conhecera à tão pouco tempo. Não agüentaria vê-los ir embora assim, sem dar quaisquer explicações. E por isso, ali, no telhado (talvez seu local preferido na casa), tudo estivesse silencioso e um tanto quanto triste. E isso não era normal. Não naquela casa. Pensou durante muito tempo sobre o que deveria fazer. Não chegou à alguma conclusão plausível.

A noite chegava rapidamente e tudo já estava se tornando escuro demais para os olhos humanos acompanharem. A Lua ainda não tinha chegado a uma altura que os Guardiões Fiamma pudessem ver de suas janelas. O jantar já estava sendo servido e todos estavam conversando sobre as banalidades de sempre. Todos se levantaram quando o assunto acabou, deixaram os pratos na pia e foram para seus respectivos quartos. Até aí o dia estava normal. Também foi muito normal o momento em que Kamiori saiu silenciosamente de seu quarto para bater em alguma porta. E já era quase três horas da manhã.

Ela ficou encarando a porta índigo por alguns momentos antes de criar coragem para bater. Mas não foi necessário, pois a porta se abriu e revelou a figura meio sonolenta de Victor. Não estava dormindo, como o livro aberto em cima da cama podia indicar.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – Ela disse. E logo depois se dirigiu até a cama do garoto onde se sentou e voltou o olhar para baixo. – Eu te disse, não é? Disse a todos vocês eu acho. Que iriam ter algumas "provações" até vocês serem Guardiões oficiais. Bem, o Nono idealizou o Desafio para vocês e ele não me deu tempo para discutir isso com ele. E, bem, eu só queria pedir desculpas.

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou levantando o queixo da garota com a mão.

Mas ela não respondeu. Simplesmente pegou um relógio do bolso do pijama e se assustou ao constatar de que já eram duas horas e cinqüenta e nove minutos. Sem pensar muito, ela pôs a mão direita na nuca dele e puxou-o para frente. Comprimiu seus lábios nos dele em um tímido selinho.

E então o relógio bateu meia-noite.

E os gritos começaram.

O som de luta também e algumas lágrimas caindo pelo rosto alvo da chefe.

_"Gomenasai"_

_Enquanto isso, na Varia..._

- Os seqüestradores já foram despachados, chefe. – Dizia o garoto para Xanxus.

- Bom pra você, Nevi. – Falou Xanxus ironicamente para o menor. O boss da varia se levantou de sua confortável poltrona e saiu do quarto bufando alguma coisa ininteligível.

Todos na Varia sabiam que agora o chefe se dirigia a floresta a oeste do QG.

_E na Rússia..._

Os Sayure estavam bem confortáveis dentro de casa tomando chocolate quente e conversando alegremente quando uma carta foi arremessada violentamente contra a janela da sala. Mikael rapidamente colocou um casaco para pegar a carta e quando voltou para dentro, sua irmã estava mais do que curiosa para ler o que tinha dentro do envelope.

Quando o envelope foi aberto, duas folhas caíram de dentro dele. Na primeira, uma pequena chama alaranjada se formou no topo do papel. A Marca do Nono Vongola. A carta dizia para eles não saírem da Rússia até que uma pessoa chegasse, mas não dizia quem seria essa tal pessoa. A segunda era um papel alaranjado com um aroma intenso de árvores e terra. Ao ler a carta, a garota (que era a primeira a ler) sorriu e depois a entregou ao irmão, que concluiu que a carta não era nada mais do que felicitações da sua nova chefa.

_Voltando À Clareira..._

Ao subir as escadas da casa, Xanxus sentia que o Nono fora longe demais dessa vez e isso só se intensificou quando ele chegou ao batente da porta índigo. Kamiori ajoelhada, de frente para a janela, com as lágrimas caindo por sobre a face, mas sem emitir um único barulho. A expressão era de indiferença e a cena era deplorável.

Xanxus exclamou um "puta merda" baixinho e sentou no chão ao lado da garota. Ela não parou de chorar à noite inteira e nenhum dos dois falou uma palavra.


	10. Cinco: Vionna, Leo e Pais?

Era frio no quarto de metal. As grossas paredes de aço não retiam muito calor. O corpo assustado se abraçava tentando obter alguma coisa que não fosse o ar gélido da saleta. A porta se abriu rapidamente e um ser de cabelos castanho-claro entrou no cômodo.

A garota de olhou cinicamente para o garoto encolhido no chão e pouco tempo depois o jogou um casaco grosso. O garoto pegou a roupa quase desesperado e vestiu-a rapidamente.

Assim que ele se levantou, ela também lhe entregou um papel. Uma carta, na verdade. Ela somente dizia o nome da garota que lhe ajudou e algumas instruções um tanto inúteis de Kamiori. Além de parabéns por fazer parte da Famiglia.

O garoto se perguntou se Kamiori realmente achava que aquela carta iria ajudar. Desesperado, ele concluiu que a carta não era para ajudá-lo, era só para dizer que ele tinha se metido numa coisa ruim. Muito ruim.

(+)-(+)

Um tanto quanto longe da dupla, Byakuran e Bluebell olhavam silenciosamente para os dois através de um binóculo.

- Não quer ver as fichas, Byakuran-sama? – Perguntou Bluebell, pegando uma pasta onde tinham papéis com informações dos Guardiões.

Byakuran pegou um marshmallow de dentro da sacola de doces e afirmou com a cabeça.

"**Nome completo**: Leo Belarius

**Idade**: 14 

**Aparência**: Leo pode ter 14, mas tem cara de 10 anos de idade. É um garoto pequeno e fofo, com olhos grandes de um verde cristalino e cabelos meio ondulados loiros, tem uma aparência que denuncia fraqueza e aparenta uma aurea angelical

**Personalidade**: Tímido é uma boa palavra para descrevê-lo. Na verdade, nem é o caso de timidez, está mais para um coelhinho assustado. Tem um pavor mortal de se aproximar dos outros e chora muito fácil. Porém, o real problema é que seu choro é um tanto quanto... elétrizante. No sentido da palavra. Toda vez que ele começa a chorar, causa uma descarga elétrica que afeta todos num raio de 15 metros dependendo do quão triste ele tenha ficado. E se ele tiver muito triste, a descarga pode ser mortal. Ele é muito dependente e até um pouco mimado, mas é um garoto inteligente que simplesmente sente um pouco de falta de carinho. Seu QI é impressionante para um garoto da sua idade e assimila as coisas como se fosse um adulto. 

**Habilidades**: Ele é imune a choques elétricos e geralmente absorve estática. Quando está fora de controle (geralmente quando chora) ele descarrega esses choques elétricos e forma de uma explosão de energia.

**Gosta de**: Kamiori, chocolate, desenhos animados, jogos de raciocínio. ler.

**Não gosta de**: Se aproximar de pessoas, se sentir coagido, de seu péssimo hábito de fugir quando coagido e de chorar. 

**Armas**: Duas pistolas Tasers M-26 que atiram eletrochoque a longa distâncias, porém, utilizando sua habilidade de descarregar energia, ele potencializa o choque elétrico da arma.

**Armas de Box**: Coniglietto del Fulmine (Coelho do Trovão, que fora de batalha é tão assustado quanto o dono)

**Chama**: Trovão

P.S.: Não deixá-lo furioso."

- Parece que teremos um coelhinho assustado para tomar conta. Nee, Bluebell-chan? – Perguntou o de cabelos brancos, já passando a ficha para sua subordinada. E nem dando importância ao P.S. de Kamiori. – Vejamos agora o que será da garota.

"**Nome completo**: Pizannecci Vionna

**Idade**:17

**Aparência**: Pele clara, olhos verde-jade amendoados, cabelos curtos (no queixo)de cor castanho-claro, repicados nas pontas. Corpo esbelto. Tem um sinal pretinho abaixo do olho esquerdo,os lábios são rosados e finos. Seios pequenos e coxas fartas, cintura bem definida, as unhas são bem feitas mas geralmente não estão pintadas(ela diz que é mais fácil do que pintar de esmalte, perde menos tempo). Tem cerca de 1,66 de altura, nem muito magra, nem muito gorda, peso ideal.

**Personalidade**:Séria, quase nunca sorri e quando o faz geralmente está envolto de sarcasmo ou cinismo, ou quando está irritada e ao mesmo tempo intrigada com alguém, basicamente quando acha a tal pessoa interessante, mas só um um sorriso bem leve. Costuma usar um olhar sedutor e palavras frias quando quer convencer alguém de algo, é do tipo que você nem ousa discutir porque toda aquela frieza e cinismo são medonhos. É bem caótica quando alguém faz algo de ruim e/ou fala algo mal sobre sua família adorada, sua devoção é tanta que ela seria capaz de dar um super-sorriso cínico, sacar uma arma e dar um tiro na cabeça do infeliz na mesma hora. Não é do tipo que fala muito, mas quando quer alguma coisa, diria de tudo que você pode imaginar para conseguir o que quer (finge ser outra pessoa, desde uma garota fofinha até uma garota atirada se for necessário para conseguir o que deseja)

**Habilidades**: Esquiva, agilidade, fala 3 idiomas (italiano,japonês e inglês), ser discreta e ser boa intérprete (geralmente o faz quando está disfarçada).

**Gosta de**: Sua família Fiamma, honra.

**Não gosta de**: Desonra, que falem mal da família, que a tratem como uma criança.

**Armas**: Katana (experiente), agulhas (quando não está mais com a katana) e Armas de fogo (pistolas, 12, fuzis, metralhadoras, tudo que vocêimaginar, pois fez um treinamento militar enquanto treinava para proteger sua família Fiamma)

**Armas de Box**: Falcão da tempestade e porco-espinho da nuvem.

**Chama**: Tempestade e Nuvem"

- Parece que a garota é uma manipuladora cínica e cruel. – Disse o homem enquanto se ocupava em colocar mais um marshmallow na boca. Logo depois sorriu. – Gostei dela. Bluebell?

- Sim, Byakuran-sama? – Disse um pouco atrapalhada, pois tinha acabado de ler a ficha do garoto e havia achado ele muito "intrigante", por assim dizer.

- Vamos indo. Temos um longo caminho desse fim de mundo escuro até a Itália. – Ordenou ele e assim começaram a se dirigir para mais perto do pedaço de gelo onde os dois estavam.

(+)-(+)

Branco. O lugar era completamente branco e límpido. Por causa disso, Kamiori não tinha noção do tamanho do local. Nada disso, no entanto, importava para ela. Nada era necessário saber enquanto estivesse ali. As lágrimas que soltara a noite inteira não existiam e a garota de cabelos verdes sentiu animosidade passar por ali como uma brisa de verão. Ela tinha certeza de onde estava. E se sentiu feliz.

O curto vestido negro contrastava com a tonalidade clara e pura do cômodo. Olhou rapidamente para o braço esquerdo constatando que ele não estava enfaixado, e então sorriu, como se não soubesse que ali se livrava do fardo carregado no braço. Ajoelhada no chão, arriscou um olhar para cima – o primeiro até ali – mesmo já tendo completa certeza de quem encontraria. E disse docemente, seguindo o lento movimento de levantar a cabeça:

- Otou-sama. Okaa-sama. Tadaima. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N/A:Desculpem por demorar e quando chegar vir com isso /apanhamuitomassabequemerece

Enfim, vou ser má com vocês e deixar esse final desse jeito idiota. ^.^' / 


	11. Seis: Rússia Gêmea

Kamiori acordou já no clima frio da Rússia. Estava num carro qualquer deitada no banco de trás. Xanxus dirigia e pareceu nem notar quando a garota acordou. A de cabelos verdes se sentou no banco e olhou um pouco para a janela escura do automóvel.

A paisagem era extremamente bonita, assim, toda coberta pelo branco da neve. Passou pelo meio dos bancos da frente e se sentou no lugar do carona, se encolhendo um pouco do frio inevitável do lugar.

- Bom dia. – Disse ela, sorrindo para o homem ao lado. Em resposta, Xanxus grunhiu um '_Bom Dia' _mal humorado para ela. Jogou-lhe um casaco qualquer que estava numa mala no banco de trás. – A casa dos gêmeos é por aqui, pelo que eu me lembre. Eles devem estar muito ansiosos. – E riu um pouquinho, avistando rapidamente o carvalho negro que marcava o início da rua onde moravam os Sayure.

Chegaram na casa dos dois rapidamente. Algo que Xanxus realmente apreciou, pois não estava gostando muito do frio do interior da Rússia. Uma morena mais ou menos alta os atendeu com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

- Kami-chan! Há quanto tempo! – Exclamou a garota pulando na chefe. Fazia tanto tempo que não se viam que era quase impossível para a menor conter a alegria.

- Mika-chan! – Tentava se soltar do abraço de Mikaely, mas não conseguiu de jeito nenhum. – Esse é Xanxus. – Disse Kamiori, apontando para o homem. – Ele vai nos ajudar durante a primeira semana.

- Depois ele vai embora? – Perguntou a garota.

- Sim. Afinal, se ele deixar o QG da Varia sozinho, ou os que ficaram vão destruir o lugar, ou se matar. E Xanxus não quer nada disso, porque vai ser ele que vai ter que limpar tudo depois. – Disse Kamiori, conseguindo, finalmente, se soltar do abraço de Mikaely e conseguir conversar civilizadamente. Enquanto isso, Xanxus entrou na casa e se sentou no sofá com uma pequena pasta vermelha em mãos.

- Que tal entrarem para esperarmos o Onii-tan? Ele só foi até a loja de conveniência e já volta. – Mikaely falou sorrindo. Havia uma certa quantidade de sarcasmo em sua voz, mas Xanxus pareceu não ligar para a indireta da Virtú.

Mikael chegou pouco tempo depois, quando Kamiori e Xanxus já estavam tomando o chá servido pela irmã.

- Kamiori. – Disse à ela, comprimentando-os dois visitantes rapidamente e se sentando para tomar chá. – Veio aqui para começarmos?

- Hai. – A chefe ficou séria de repente. – Xanxus-chan, quer ler as fichas enquanto eu dou os anéis aos dois?

O líder da Varia nem se preocupou em responder (o que deixou os gêmeos levemente irritados) e logo começou a ler as fichas.

"**Nome completo**: Mikaely Sayure.

**Aparência**: Cabelos castanhos ondulados indo até metade das costas, olhos azuis esverdeados, pele meio morena. Altura mediano-baixa (1.60m). Magra, com seios e coxas medianas. Seu rosto é redondo, seus olhos grandes, seu nariz pequeno e sua boca pequena e rosada. Cicatriz de um corte nas costas.

**Idade**: 17 anos.

**Personalidade**: Esperta, criativa, gentil e cuidadosa. Ama seu irmão e nunca o deixa sozinho. Preocupa-se bastante com os outros e muitas vezes age como uma mãe. É animada e odeia ver seu irmão triste ou magoado, e fica muito depressiva quando ele fica decepcionado com ela ou com raiva dela. Às vezes parece que depende do seu irmão, mas na verdade ela é bem independente.

**Habilidades**: Rápida, criativa, inteligente, determinada e destemida.

**Gosta de**: Mikael (seu irmão gêmeo), ler, fazer táticas, cantar, gentileza.

**Não gosta de**: Que seu irmão fique triste ou magoado, que seu irmão fique com raiva dela ou decepcionado com ela, ser odiada, que falem mal de seu irmão.

**Armas**: Cartas de baralho com lâminas nas pontas.

**Armas de Box**: Tigreão branco com listras douradas.

**Chama**: Virtù (virtudes)."

Enquanto Xanxus acabava a ficha da garota, Kamiori abria um pequeno saquinho bege que levava no bolso da calça. De lá, a chefe tirou dois anéis. Eles eram anéis parecidos com os Vongola, mas em vez do escudo, era a pedra simplesmente encrustada ali. Rústica e pura. Como se tivessem acabado de tirá-la de um pedaço da montanha. Por alguns segundos, a jóia continuou fria, mas logo que colocaram em seus dedos, os gêmeos sentiram o calor de suas chamas nascer no núcleo das pedras. O ônix de Mikael começou a brilhar e uma leve chama apreceu, assim como na opala branca de Mikaely. A garota ficou tão feliz que pulou no irmão, o abraçando.

Xanxus já estava começando a segunda ficha.

"**Nome completo**: Mikael Sayure (Sayure é o sobrenome).

**Idade**: 17 anos.

**Aparência**: Traços um pouco femininos, mas não é fraco. Cabelos castanhos escuros ondulados indo até a nuca, olhos azuis esverdeados grandes, pele meio morena. Estatura médio-baixa (1,70m) e magro, porém musculoso (mas sem excesso). Tem uma cicatriz de corte no olho direito, pegando desde um pouco acima das pálpebras até o meio da bochecha. É quase cego do olho direito devido ao machucado.

**Personalidade**: Inteligente, sério, concentrado, frio e medroso (tem muito medo de garotas). Mas ele tem um pequeno "problema"... É homossexual... Ou seja, ele gosta de garotos. Ele normalmente fica sozinho, porque tem medo de garotas e os garotos ao descobrirem que ele é "gay" ficam longe.

**Habilidades**: Mira boa (quase sempre acerta suas agulhas onde quer – pontos vitais ou nervos), agilidade, força e inteligência.

**Gosta de**: Ficar com sua irmã gêmea, ficar sozinha, evitar multidões, motos, tigres, leões, tigreões, ouvir músicas, ter medo, nuvens, dias enevoados, dias nublados, neve e gelo.

**Não gosta de**: Multidões, pessoas que não conhece (a não ser que sejam garotos que ele acha que pode confiar), garotas (menos sua irmã e Kamiori... E aos poucos começa a aceitar Kyura), barulhos, calor, chuvas, tempestades, sol e cachorros.

**Armas**: Agulhas negras que ele esconde entre os dedos na hora de tacar.

**Armas de Box**: Um tigre branco com listras pretas.

**Chama**: Pecatti (pecados em italiano)."

- Acho que é isso por hoje. – Kamiori falou, encerrando a pequena reunião e fazendo sinal para que Xanxus fosse buscar as malas. Mesmo com o frio, ele foi e colocou-as na sala. Como os gêmeos estavam na cozinha falando e cozinhando, Kamiori puxou Xanxus para conversar. – Xanxus, você teve notícias dos outros grupos?

- Byakuran mandou uma mensagenzinha extremamente insolente dizendo que já localizou Vionna e Leo. Lixo. Perla disse que já está no Brasil, mas ainda não conseguiu achá-los. A unidade do Egito mandou uma carta dizendo que está tudo bem. A única coisa com que deveria se preocupar é o grupo maior. Eles ainda nem se encontraram embora a Itália seja a terra natal de quase todos. Um bando de lxos inúteis e imprestáveis. Já falou com aqueles merdas lá que tu disse que ia comunicar?

- Ainda não. Talvez faça a conexão amanhã, mas é uma coisa demorada de se fazer. Teremos de achar uma distração para os dois. Mas se eu conseguir convencê-los, eles se materializam e é só falar com a Aria-san para ela trazer os outros. Me informaram de que os Arcobalenos já estão em seus postos.

- Pelo menos as coisas não estão indo tão mal. Aqueles lixos poderiam estar fazendo mais merda.

- Sabe, estouy preocupada. Tenho a impressão de que Otou-sama e Okaa-sama mandaram-me chamar toda essa gente por outro motivo...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N/A: Deixei as coisas muuuuuuuito mal resolvidas. É, eu sei. E demorei também. Podem me bater.

Mas não me matem, se não ninguém vai escrever a fic e essa bagaça não vai ter fim ¬¬'

Então, aproveitaram o cap? ^.^ Vão deixar um review lindo e seduzente pra mim? *-*

Sabia que não, mas não custa tentar. u,u

Capítulo muuuuuuuuito curto e idiota, mas talvez eu poste outro quinta, então... *-*


	12. Sete: Unidos pelo katar

Kamiori poderia ter dado um mapa a ela. Mas não. Simplesmente ela usou seu poder persuasivo de chefe da Máfia para obrigar ela a ir para um país completamente desconhecido sem nenhuma referência e tendo que procurar duas pessoas no meio de uma multidão. Num show. De rock.

Perla achava que já tinha visto de tudo naquele lugar. Por isso, nem se surpreendeu ao ver uma pessoa vestida com roupa de Mahou Shoujo junto com um bando de emos. No show de rock. Não fazia a mínima idéia de que música estava tocando e, sinceramente, nem queria saber.

Soltou os cabelos do coque habitual, tomando cuidado para não tocarem o chão arenoso do local, enquanto se dirigia para uma calma planície um tanto longe do palco principal. Foi lá que ela encontrou os Guardiões de Kamiori. Fuoco Nero e "Cristina". Os dois sentados. Calados. Sentados lado a lado, mas como se ninguém estivesse próximo um do outro. Uma cena um tanto estranha. A chefe da Nero deu de ombros e caminhou até o local, já procurando nos bolsos do casaco as cartas de Kamiori. Uma para Fuoco. Outra para Cristina. E uma para ela mesma, só que não havia se dignado a abrir a carta ainda. Como que um castigo para si por ser tão burra.

O garoto mexeu na corrente assim que notou a presença da garota de fios azuis. Ela, por sua vez, sentou-se à frente dos dois, enquanto era analisada por dois pares de olhos um tanto 'curiosos'. Ela, simplesmente, corou e pôs-se a entregar os envelopes com as cartas de Kamiori.

Kamiori pode ser sádica quando quer. Muito sádica. A prova disso estava na carta de Nero Perla. Na caligrafia bonita, mas desleixada de Kamiori, estava escrito este bilhete, junto com alguns papéis e, pelo que parecia, as carinhas desenhadas na folha eram mais bem-feitas do que a própria escrita.

" _Perla-pon,_

_Eu espero que você esteja muito feliz no Brasil. ^.^_

_Conseguiu achar meus guardiões? Chuva/Fuoco e Tempestade/Trovão? E a outra garota? Bianca, não é? A encontrou? *-*_

_Okay, chega de perguntas! Espero que você goste da companhia desses dois, pois terá que acompanhá-los até a Itália, ou melhor, guiá-los. É isso aí. XD_

_Mas como agora você já assinou o contrato, não adianta dizer não u,u_

_De qualquer forma, espero que passe bem e que cuide dos dois por mim :3_

_E, lembre-se, nunca fale do passado de Nero com ele, nem onde ele possa ouvi-la, okay? E nem do passado de Cristina e tudo o mais que eu já escrevi. Também não fale muito sobre os meus pedidos, tá? Nem comente nada sobre o os olhos de Cristina e nem sobre o temperamento inconstante de Nero, okay? Só por precaução. E, coma bastante aí por mim, certo, Perla-pon! Ouvi falar que a culinária brasileira é muito boa *¬*_

_Att, Fiamma Kamiori, Fiamma Seconda e Guardiã do Céu/Mar._

_P.S.: Se você não encontrar Bianca, não se preocupe, aquela ali acha o Nero onde quer que ele esteja. XD_

_P.S.2: Se cuida, fofa :3"_

Ao acabarem de ler as cartas, os três ficaram abismados, surpresos, furiosos e um tanto aliviados. Por quê? Porque, se Kamiori estava com tanto bom-humor assim, o que tinham que fazer não seria tão ruim. Ou seria?

Perla agitou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos, e leu os papeis anexados em seu envelope. Que nada mais eram do que fichas dos dois Guardiões.

"**Nome Completo:** Cristina

**Idade:** 23 anos

**Aparência:**Seus cabelos são de um bonito tom rosa-pálido, ondulados. Curtinhos na frente e nas laterais, com algumas mechas repicadas na altura das bochechas e a franja ligeiramente longa, caindo de leve sobre os olhos. Atrás, o cabelo possui uma mecha, um pouco fina, que chega até seus joelhos. Seu olho direito é verde escuro, enquanto o esquerdo é dourado.

Sua pele é rosadinha e parece ser bem macia, mas suas mãos são um tanto calejadas.

Seus seios são medianos e sua cintura levemente acentuada. Suas pernas são longas e bonitas, e suas coxas são grossas. Por causa de suas pernas, de longe ela parece ser mais alta, mas na verdade ela tem apenas 1,63m e não vai mais crescer um milímetro.

**Personalidade:**Cristina é calma e bem madura, além de simpática. As pessoas acabam achando que ela é mais velha por seu comportamento tranquilo e por ter uma visão tão aberta e madura das coisas. Não é muito difícil simpatizar com ela.

É educada, sem exageros, com as quem não tem muita proximidade, chegando até a ser um tanto formal, usando sempre termos como "senhor", "senhora" ou "senhorita", além de palavras "difíceis". Porém, quando considera a pessoa uma amiga, passa a usar "você" e falar de forma mais descontraída, mas nunca usando gírias. Na verdade ela detesta gírias e acredita que elas são um tanto vulgares. Sempre atenta, presta uma atenção quase absurda no que as pessoas falam, porque quer ter certeza que não captou nenhuma maldade, duplo sentido, etc., já que isso se tornou quase uma constância eu sua vida. Por isso, não é a pessoa mais divertida para se fazer uma brincadeira ou coisas do gênero (na real, ela não gosta de brincadeiras nem pegadinhas). Quando alguém tenta, e ela percebe, o que com certeza VAI acontecer, ela toma uma postura tão séria que chega a ser fria, sendo direta ("curta e grossa"), para mostrar seu desagrado. Ela constantemente quebra a infeliz criatura nessas horas, mesmo que a intenção não seja essa.

Mas gosta de pessoas alegres e otimistas, além das de bom coração. É alguém que sabe o valor de uma vida, por isso não gosta de pessoas que conseguem matar outras como se não fosse nada. Porém, ela sabe que, em um campo de batalha, não há alternativa. E também que existem pessoas que nasceram nesse meio. Quando esse é o caso, ela é um pouquinho (Zinho) mais compreensiva.

É muito segura de si e se conhece muito bem. Ela sabe quais são suas limitações e as coisas que faz bem. Como lutar. É algo que ela faz bem, todavia, ela sempre sente certa euforia, um desconforto, e até um pouco de insegurança, quando está prestes a lutar. Ela se pergunta se esse combate é realmente necessário, mas, quando a mesma começa, suas dúvidas somem. Ela luta para sobreviver, e não quer, de forma nenhuma, ser "domesticada". Ela gosta de ser livre. De poder ir para onde quiser, quando quiser. Independente, ela sabe se virar sozinha muito bem. De acordo com ela mesma "Teve o melhor professor do mundo".

Não gosta muito de pensar em seu estranho "dom". Isso sempre a deixa insegura. E mesmo quando é inevitável, ela rapidamente se concentra em outra coisa.

É uma pessoa muito esperta e tem uma boa lábia, por isso consegue convencer praticamente todos sobre o preço que é preciso pagar depois de seu trabalho.

Muito honesta. Muitas vezes, acaba deixando sua opinião escapar, mesmo que seja meio grosseira. Ela não gosta quando faz isso, e pede desculpas sinceras e, dependendo da situação, dá alguma informação de graça. É alguém bem realista, mas às vezes ela queria ser mais esperançosa.

Às vezes, tem pesadelos do assassinato de sua família e, quando lembra do corrido e/ou de seus pais, ela se sente bem triste, mas não se deixa abater. Não por otimismo nem algo do gênero, mas porque ela sabe que tem de estar em condições psicológicas boas para não ser surpreendida ou "dar bobeira" em uma luta.

**Habilidades:**muito hábil para cortar qualquer tipo de alimento, incluindo carnes e capaz de partir até os ossos com um único golpe, já suas habilidades culinárias são medianas, embora seus pratos não cheguem a ficar ruins. Muito rápida e boa em saltos. Consegue ser mais silenciosa que um gato, qualquer seja a situação (o que muitas vezes faz os outros se assustarem quando ela surge "do nada"). Tem um bom raciocínio e pensa nas coisas consideravelmente rápido, por isso, costuma analisar a estratégia do adversário, chegando a fazer "testes", pra entendê-las e superá-las. Consegue comer 10 pratos de lâmen em 10 minutos(?). Consegue facilmente captar a maldade ou duplo sentido no que as pessoas falam.

**Gosta:**tons de azul e verde, seu mestre, (comer) camarão, ler livros (todos os tipos), comer, caminhar, animais, tomar chuva, ficar na sombra fresca de uma árvore e coisas doces.

**Não gosta:**calor, barulho da cidade, traição, injustiça, crueldade e bebidas alcoólicas muito fortes.

**Armas:**Utiliza um par de katares (procure "katar" no Google) com a lâmina em uma tonalidade ligeiramente esverdeada. Eles não são velhos, essa tonalidade é natural das lâminas. Ambos os katares possuem o nome de Indra.

**Armas de Box:** Uma onça-pintada, macho, chamada Tupã. Ele é bem sério e tranquilo, e, em momentos de paz, gosta de ficar perto de Cristina para que ela fique afagando sua cabeça. Mas em lutas, ele é bem agressivo, embora não a desobedeça sua dona. Devido à chama dela, ele possui um corpo resistente e uma mandíbula mortal. A outra é um Jacaré, fêmea, chamado Cuca, que morderia qualquer um que gosta, incluindo a Cristina, COM MUITA FORÇA, e as que ela não gosta com mais ainda, euma enorme cobra negra com manchas vermelho-intenso, chamado "Umboi" (pesquise o Boitatá que você entende =o), ele não demonstraria muito afeto, mas estaria sempre disposta a morder quem se aproxime demais, mas que costuma ficar perto da Cris.

**Chama:** Sua chama "principal" é a da Tempestade, mas ela também possui ondas do Trovão."

Perla pensou como a ficha de alguém poderia ser tão grande, visto que a sua própira, a qual os dois receberam, era uma simples folha. Esperava ela que a do outro não fosse tão extensa, afinal, a Nero-boss não era tão fã assim desse tipo de leitura.

"**Nome completo**: Fuoco Nero "O Fênix Negro".

**Idade:** 24 Anos.

**Aparência:** Nero tem cabelos negros e olhos laranja fogo (O que o 'obriga' a usar óculos escuros), pele branca como a neve e cicatrizes por quase todo o tórax e os braços. Possui um porte físico alto e musculoso, além de ter a mania irritante de revirar os olhos sempre que alguém fala baboseira ou as garotas dão em cima dele. Normalmente tem uma expressão séria e fica com a testa franzida sem perceber.

**Personalidade:** Tem tripla personalidade: A rebelde e rockeira que substituiu seu jeito frio e sério que tinha antes, graças a Kamiori. Mesmo ele é um verdadeiro cavalheiro e protege QUALQUER garota, além de odiar lutar contra garotas. A personalidade alegre e sorridente, a mais natural e verdadeira das personalidades. Quando está assim também é cavalheiro e protetor quanto a mulheres, garotas e crianças. E nessas duas personalidades 'humanas' ele não para de comparar as mulheres com sua irmã, uma garota tímida, amigável e bastante sorridente. ( Recadinho da Kami-chan! Para Perla-pon: Ele tem uma outra personalidade, mas não a coloquei aqui. Tenho meus motivos, acredite. E, você não vai querer conhecer essa terceira personalidade. E falo sério quando digo isso. Boa sorte, e, por precaução, escolha as flores do seu caixão. )

**Habilidades:** Além de seu lado sádico, Nero tem uma grande habilidade com lutas corpo-a-corpo.

**Gosta de:** Leite ; chocolate ; neve; chuva com sol; repteis e mamíferos terrestres em boa parte (Especialmente felinos e caninos); cores escuras; smokings; titânio; prata; ônix (As pedras); Natureza; livros; documentários; Pessoas otimistas e seguras de si; Rock Pop Brasileiro da antiga geração (Anos 90 e começo dos anos 2000); Pop Americano (Os dois países, Brasil e EUA, são seus preferidos dentre os que passou).

**Não gosta de:** Ouro; Morango (Tudo de morango); calor insuportável; Artrópodes (Insetos, Aracnídeos etc.); Cores muito claras e/ou brilhantes; poluição; pessoas hipócritas, sarcásticas, irônicas, tarados e safados; Bater em mulheres.

**Armas:** Uma soqueira feita de ônix com espetos de titânio. Pode transmitir chamas. Um revolver que atira tanto chamas como, balas comuns e raras. O revolver é preto com detalhes em labaredas e uma asa de fogo azul desenhada no punho.

**Armas de Box:** Box Animal: Uma dupla de animais: Uma Fênix e um lobo que se unem cada um a uma mão da soqueira. A soqueira da direita, unida ao lobo, fica maior e vira um katár (Uma espécie de soqueira uma lâmina). Na mão esquerda, unida à Fênix, a soqueira se expande pelo braço inteiro tornando-o uma espécie de braço defensor. Fora da "Cambio Forma" o Lobo e a Fênix só tem desempenho total quando estão em condições iguais (ambos inteiros) no caso contrário (Um dos animais seja nocauteado, ou não é convocado) o desempenho do animal 'de pé' é de 30% menor que o normal (Normalmente Nero só invoca um dos animais). O poder especial de ambos no corpo direto de Nero é a transformação de uma espécie de Humanóide (Como se fosse uma Box Carnificina). Um lobisomem com pelos de chama e asas do mesmo. As habilidades são: Mordida flamejante (Na qual o lobo injeta um veneno que na realidade é a chama do fogo que tem propriedades flamejantes) e o Lamento da Morte (Na realidade uma espécie de 'grito' da Fênix que utiliza chamas absorvidas pelo próprio pássaro durante a batalha).

**Chama:** Fuoco (A chama de seu pai)... Essa chama tem como conseqüência uma segunda personalidade oposta da natural. É pouco destrutiva, sendo que o que a torna medonha é a dupla personalidade. Até agora, com três "abençoados" com essas chamas, todos são donos de animais mitológicos e/ou aves. Que generalizam o fogo. Essa chama possui poderes curativos, porém ao contrário da chama do Sol o poder curativo dele machuca um pouco (Queima levemente). Seu poder destrutivo é maior quando junto da chama de Aria. E a chama de Chuva que, embora seja um pouco inesperada, combina bastante com a sua personalidade natural (Alegre e risonho). Não usa muito essa chama e não possuí anel da mesma. Tendo apenas o anel especial de Fogo que "Pegou emprestado" do 'cofre "Ninguém te autorização para entrar"' do pai. Sua chama de Fogo pode ser utilizada sem o uso do anel, pois além de ter a soqueira que está habilitada para o uso de chamas, a pele de Nero é habilitada para exalar a chama de Fogo em mínima quantidade. (Dando-o certa resistência ao fogo, embora ainda possa ser queimado) Nunca tentou exalar sua chama da Chuva embora seu colar de uma fênix vermelha, "auxilio-o" a exalar chamas. "

"_Os dois usam katares, os dois tem as fichas parecendo incompletas e os dois parecem ter passados sombrios. Parecem ser ótimas pessoas, em todo o caso."_ Perla pensou enquanto vasculhava o envelope. Achou algo ali dentro. Óbvio que Kamiori tinha alguma coisa de presente para os dois. Mas, junto aos objetos havia um bilhete dizendo para dar os presentes na metade da viagem. Ela que não iria contestar Kamiori. Quem sabe o que aquela louca pode fazer?

Os Guardiões, no entanto, estavam compenetrados na ficha do ser à sua frente. A garota era sorridente, expressiva e feliz, por assim dizer. E eles não faziam a mínima idéia de quem era aquela jovem e como estava relacionada com Kamiori. Na ficha, iriam descobrir.

"_**Famiglia Nero**_

**Descrição:** A Famiglia Nero é uma aliada secreta da Fiamma, nem mesmo a Vongola sabe sobre essa aliança, só os Arcobalenos e as duas Famiglias envolvidas. Reborn guarda segredo disso para o Nono. Ela é feita de componentes na maioria mulheres e de chamas do Céu, da Tempestade e da Chuva.

**Chefe:**

**Nome completo:** Nero Perla

**Idade:** 24

**Aparência**: Longos cabelos azul-turquesa que soltos chegam até os pés, mas geralmente ficam presos em um coque desarrumado preso por uma caneta ou lápis. Pele tão branca que quase chega a ser albina. Olhos de um azul muito escuro e expressivo contrastando com a suavidade da pele. Alta (1,82cm) e magra (63kg) com seios medianos e pernas idem. Uma marca de nascença em forma de meia-lua na nuca.

**Personalidade:** Extremamente explosiva e fácil de se envergonhar. Ri muito quando alguém cora e bate em qualquer um que rir dela. Gentil, apaixonada e amável. Pode parecer meio grossa para alguns ou algo assim, mas quem a conhece sabe que tem um coração muito bom e faz de tudo e mais um pouco para não perder ninguém que ama. Se perde muito facilmente. É meio tsundere. Expressiva, sorri muito. Sempre se sente meio tímida/perdida/avoada/deslocada em locais com música alta e forte, como shows, por exemplo.

**Habilidades:** Força e controle da mesma, não é tão boa quanto a mestra em armas de fogo, mas sabe usá-las, mesmo que não goste muito. Pode deformar o rosto de uma pessoa com seus socos facilmente se quiser. É boa em se esconder e não deixar rastros.

**Gosta de:** Rosas brancas. Ar livre. Campos. Cavalos e outros animais. Bebidas alcoólicas. Festas. Desenhar. Sair por aí para espionar os integrantes da Nero sem eles saberem. Fazer pegadinhas. Escrever. Chocolate.

**Não gosta de:** Levar sermão. Ficar trancada em um escritório o dia inteiro. Praias. Ser pega em travessuras (o que não acontece com freqüência).

**Armas:** Céu: Revólver que dispara balas com a chama do Céu, transformando o inimigo em pedra. Lua: Katana que pode ser embebida em chamas da Lua e corta até chamas, não importa de que natureza ela seja. Nuvem: Katar com duas lâminas, usado na mão esquerda. Lâminas do katar podem se propagar no locais em que o original já cortou, perfurando o inimigo muito mais vezes.

**Armas de Box:** Lua: Cavalo completamente preto com uma pérola branca no lugar do terceiro olho. Seu nome é Orchidea. Céu: Urso Polar com uma pérola negra no lugar do terceiro olho. Seu nome é Azálea. Nuvem: Não possui animais da Nuvem, ainda.

**Chama:** Céu, Nuvem e Lua. Lua é uma chama preta de bordas brancas que tem o atributo Coloração. Muda de cor qualquer objeto, animal ou planta que quiser com a chama ativada, também pode fazer a pessoa se hipnotizar misturando cores diferentes. Ganha poderes na Lua Cheia e deixa o usuário extremamente fraco na Lua Nova."

"_Uma coisa era certa: Os três usam katares. Mas e a tal Bianca, que Kami-boss falava na carta? Quem seria e no que está interligada com eles? Ela também usa katares?". _Perla pensava, anotando mentalmente que deveria parar de fazer perguntas estúpidas para si mesma. Afinal, ela não entendia mais nada. Kamiori e todas as suas exigências/precauções/pedidos. Tudo aquilo não fazia sentido para a jovem chefe Nero. E , por enquanto, essas perguntas, não só de Nero-boss, como dos três, ficariam sem resposta.

(+)-(+)

- Mou ii!* Não quero mais! – A jovem de cabelos brancos sentou-se no chão, emburrada. – Maldita seja ela. – A garota começou a chorar infantilmente. – Ela disse que eu poderia encontrá-lo aqui, mas eu já procurei por tudo e ele não está neste lugar! – A pequena já estava cansada e com raiva. Muita raiva. – KAMIORIIIIIIIIII! MALDITA, DIGA ONDE ELES ESTÃO! – Ela gritou para o alto, esperando uma resposta de alguém. Qualquer um. Deus, até. O grito foi tão alto que a banda no palco vacilou um pouco, mas, hesitantes, recomeçaram a tocar. Os olhos amarelos estavam um pouco vermelhos do falso choro e ela levantou. – Vamos lá. Temos que achar um maldito Guardião de Kami-boss num show de rock lotado.

Ela alongou os braços e pôs-se a caminhar em busca de seu amado e outras duas lá que não interessavam. As pessoas envolta estranharam, mas logo voltaram sua atenção pro palco, afinal, era por isso que aquele show era chamado "O Mais Louco do Mundo".

(+)-(+)

*- Mou ii- Já chega! em japonês.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N/A: Capítulo horrível e tenso ¬3¬

Espero que ainda mereça reviews /apanha

Enfim, embora isso não seja digno, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, STE-CHAN! *-* /

Não se preocupe, Ste-chan, ano que vem eu compenso ^.^'' /apanha

Espero que gostem, embora tudo isso esteja uma bagunça :3

Olha aí a foto da Perla (sem os espaços):

ht tp: /ima ge / ork ut/pho tos/ PQAAAAU kY1Kf b-oVH_jw W6gPxZHLQ_ 7WBhbtLnZH OEVU oIKcGyLe NQEirtny9WS CiTs5c8CTXIg OY-kffEYq eRxT n-w Am1T1 UPx M2vc 4PYJK9uu msAl Z80N 774BW .j pg


	13. Especial P1: Passado da Chama Sem cor

"_Okaa-chama*!"_ A voz era suave e gentil. Infantil, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha um quê da veludez, até mesmo da rouquidão dele. Uma voz meio minha meio dele. Uma voz de uma garotinha, com cinco anos no máximo. Era constante e inoportuna, sempre vinha nas piores horas e falava assim, com aquela vozinha 'inocente' coisas que nada tinham haver com assunto nenhum. Aquela criançinha ainda tinha a audácia de me chamar de mãe. _**Mãe**_. Qual é, precisava ser '_mãe_'? Não podia ser, sei lá, 'titia'? Ou 'Onee-san'? E o fato dela ter a voz parecida com a do Vongola me dava nos nervos. Acredite, você não quer ser acordada às quatro da manhã por uma voz meio sua meio de alguém-que-você-não-quer-ver-nem-pintado-de-ouro pra falar algo tipo "_Eu gosto de tartarugas, sabia, Okaa-chama_?". Eu juro que se eu pudesse ver essa criança naquela hora eu teria estrangulado a infeliz.

Enfim, vocês devem entender a minha situação, não é? Sendo chefe de uma Famiglia Mafiosa, com a voz de uma criança sádica em sua cabeça nas horas mais inoportunas e um inimigo morando na mesma casa que você. Porque, ah sim, o Vongola está morando a um quarto de distância do meu. E você não sabe como aquele ser pode ser sádico, irritante e idiota quando quer. O grande e nobilíssimo chefe do Grupo de Vigilantes/Famiglia mais famoso e altruísta da Itália é um tremendo cafajeste e canalha com as mulheres. Ele se faz de galante e cavalheiro só para deixá-las depois e isso me irrita profundamente. Talvez ele faça questão de fazer isso na minha frente só para me irritar. Talvez fizesse por diversão, mas não sei como alguém pode se divertir fazendo isso.

Acho que vou ver o babo¹. Ele deve estar se sentindo sozinho. Afinal, está frio e choveu mais cedo. Sabe, não deve ser interessante ficar dentro de uma cova por eras e eras se decompondo. Deve ser chato. De qualquer forma, pus meu roupão e saí furtivamente do quarto.

Pé ante pé, tentando não acordar nenhum dos criados e nem os dois hóspedes. Principalmente Cozart, que tem o sono realmente leve. E ele era legal e gentil comigo, não que nem seu amigo loiro. Desci as escadas silenciosamente, abraçada à Ichimo-chan. Que foi? Uma adulta não pode ter uns doze bichinhos de pelúcia mais? Bom, assim que consegui abrir a pesada porta dos fundos da mansão sem acordar uma única alma viva, saí à rua e senti não só uma leve brisa, mas um vento gelado que me fez querer voltar para a minha cama quentinha lá em cima. Estando tapada até o pescoço, com três cobertores e as janelas fechadas, não senti o frio que estava fazendo lá fora.

Alisei com as mãos a pedra fria do túmulo do pai, tirando a poeira e sujeira dos escritos do epitáfio de papai. Fechei os olhos para sentir as palavras gentilmente esculpidas na pedra, alguns desenhos envolta das duas curtas frases, eu mesma tinha esculpido. A maioria eram corações e estrelinhas. Dêem um desconto, eu só tinha cinco anos.

"_Um querido amigo, marido fiel e pai gentil._

_Guilhermo Rafael Fiamma"_

Um vento mais forte bateu em minhas costas e uma voz irritantemente quente e confortável falou comigo.

- Vittoria Ayumi Fiamma. O que leva uma doce e gentil dama italiana a vir para a rua à essa hora da noite? – Sarcasmo imbecil. Rouquidão idiota. A voz dele definitivamente foi feita para seduzir pessoas, sendo homens ou mulheres. E você não sabe como isso me deixa com raiva.

- Isso não interessa a você, Vongola. – Permaneci impassível e tentei manter a calma. Ainda não tinha sequer aberto os olhos para olhá-lo.

- Veio visitar seu pai, não é? – A voz dele era gentil dessa vez, mas tinha uma coisa diferente no jeito que ele falava. Uma coisa mais arrastada, como se ele sentisse dor ao falar. Isso foi o bastante para eu virar a cabeça e fitá-lo.

Não, ele não havia saído da cama por insônia ou algo assim. Ele estava lá fora, lutando provavelmente, visto que suas roupas estavam cobertas em sangue. Usava seu terno. Calça, sapatos e colete pretos. Os adereços de sempre no colete e uma blusa social laranja com linhas pretas por baixo do mesmo. Além de tudo usava a sua amada capa negra, indicando que tinha tentado negociar com alguém ou que foi para o combate pronto para morrer. No entanto, havia apenas um único ferimento de chama em seu tórax, nada muito grave, mas parecia que a batalha havia sido mental também.

O loiro mal se agüentava em pé. Estava cansado, com dor e inevitavelmente com sono. Ele dormia muito, por isso eu não me surpreenderia se ele caísse na minha frente naquele exato momento, ressonando com um gatinho indefeso. Eu estava agachada até agora, por isso, tive que levantar a cabeça para fitar-lhe os olhos. Aqueles olhos alaranjados. Cristalinos e brilhantes, agora, sonolentos.

Um novo vento frio passou por nós dois. Estremeci. Meu pijama era fino demais para reter o calor que eu precisava para não tremer. Senti, logo depois disso, um tecido grosso por cima de meus ombros, fazendo, instantaneamente, com que eu parasse de sentir os arrepios de frio. A capa de Giotto. O falso cavalheirismo do Vongola era invejável. Porém, naquela hora, realmente veio a calhar.

Ele se agachou ao meu lado e passou um braço pelos meus ombros. Ele devia esperar que eu estapeasse seu braço para longe, mas eu não estava com energia suficiente para fazê-lo. Encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e dormiu em menos de três segundos, largando o corpo no chão, usando-me como suporte e me obrigando a sentar no chão molhado também. O braço dele caiu de minhas costas e eu pus seu braço sobre o colo do mesmo.

Aí me veio a questão, levá-lo para sua cama ou deixá-lo ali, sob o perigo de chover e ele pegar uma pneumonia e morrer. A segunda opção me pareceu adorável por um momento, mas assim como esse pensamento, o rosto dele estava tão adorável e vulnerável como o de uma criança. Eu não era tão malvada a ponto de deixá-lo ali, mesmo que, oficialmente, ele fosse meu inimigo.

Mio Dio, como ele era pesado! Ele não estava em condições para me ajudar a carregá-lo. Ele tem um sono extremamente pesado. Para distribuir o peso, então fui obrigada a carregá-lo como uma princesa. Não que isso não fosse legal pra mim, afinal, qualquer situação humilhante envolvendo o Giotto como vítima era extremamente gratificante e engraçada pra mim. Por isso, seu peso não importava muito, mesmo que o esforço para levantá-lo fosse muito maior do que eu estava disposta a usar naquele momento. A capa dele não caía enquanto eu andava até a porta dos fundos da mansão.

Quando, enfim, larguei o corpo inconsciente de Giotto no chão para poder abrir a porta, não me lembrei de não fazer barulho. Em dois segundos (menos até), Cozart chegou à porta, com um bom humor e simpatia surpreendentes, e passou as mãos no cabelo ruivo quando viu o estado do loiro. Parecia um pouco envergonhado, até mesmo conformado com a provável luta e a súbita sonolência do amigo. Quando ele chegou mais perto, fazendo menção de levá-lo no colo e me poupar de seu peso, fiz sinal para ele pegar a câmera e tirar uma foto para posteridade. Ele pareceu concordar com a minha idéia porque rapidamente pegou a máquina e tirou a bendita foto. O ruivo tinha uma velocidade sobre-humana. Algum dia eu peço para ele me ensinar isso.

Depois da fotografia, larguei o Vongola no chão e Cozart se aproximou de nós dois. Ele acariciou meus cabelos negros e enrolou uma mecha no dedo. Quando largou os meus fios, abaixou-se para pegar seu amigo no colo. Passei o braço direito pelos seus ombros e subimos a escada meio abraçados.

- Ele falou algo sobre onde estava? – Cozart perguntou a mim, já na metade da escada circular.

- Não. Você queria o que? Que ele falasse isso para mim? – Eu quase ri. Afinal, quando, no mundo, Giotto contaria algo para **mim**__e não para ele? Ele, o **melhor** amigo daquela coisa loira?

- Ele parece gostar de falar com você, mesmo que seja uma discussão ou luta.

- Vou fingir que acredito em você. – Dessa vez eu realmente ri, embora não muito alto, pois já tínhamos chegado ao fim da escada e eu não queria acordar mais pessoas.

Acabamos por colocar a "Bela Adormecida" na cama e fomos para meu quarto, porque já era quase de manhã e eu não estava com nem um pingo de sono. Ficamos, então, jogando paciência durante o resto de madrugada e conversando baixinho para não acordar os outros, mesmo que, além do quarto de Giotto e o do próprio Cozart, os quartos mais próximos ficavam do outro lado da enorme mansão Fiamma.

Vimos, entre nossas silenciosas risadas e assuntos, todas as fases do alvorecer. Ele me fez uma confissão aquele dia. Não, não foi uma declaração de amor. Apenas um segredo. Muito importante para ele, mesmo que o que ele me contou não fizesse muita diferença para mim, afinal, minha posição sobre ele como sendo meu amigo não mudaria por nada desse mundo. Cozart Simon não é uma pessoa que eu quero perder.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

N/A: Essa é a primeira parte de um especial do passado deles, são várias partes do Passado da Prima Fiamma *-*

É tudo na visão e narrativa dela dos acontecimentos, vai passar por vários momentos marcantes e vocês vão descobrir coisas importantes para a história aqui ^^

MWAHAHAHHAHAHA, eu provavelmente vou deixar vocês meio confusos u,u E, desculpem o final desse cap., mas é que essa parte tem que ser resumida assim, e depois eu, na história, vou exlicando e tals. ^^

Não, enquanto eu faço o especial, não vão ter caps. De apresentação dos Guardiões /fogedaspedradas,tirosetudoqueestãojogandonela,sóquecainumbarrancoemorre

Kami-chan – Não vai morrer, não senhora. Se você morrer eles não võ saber o final do especial *ressuscita a autora*

Arigatou ^^


	14. Especial P2 : Passado da Chama Sem Aroma

-Quando eles chegam? Hein? Onde eles estão? O QUE DIABOS ELES **AINDA** ESTÃO FAZENDO NAQUELE CAMPO DE BATALHA? – Eu estava aflita. Porque, verdade seja dita, eles tinham partido para uma negociação com o inimigo há uma semana e nem Giotto nem Cozart haviam voltado ainda. Eu estava **realmente** preocupada com o que aqueles imbecis inconseqüentes e impulsivos estavam fazendo ou como eles estavam. Obviamente eles estavam com toda a Simon (que não é muita gente, mas são bem fortes), com um destacamento inteiro da Vongola mais os Guardiões de Giotto e também meus Guardiões, todos disfarçados, é claro. Eu e Giotto ainda somos, oficialmente, inimigos.

Eu nunca fui muito de ações diplomáticas, mesmo, e não estava nem um pouco a fim de contar para o mundo a minha relação com Giotto e tudo o mais. Era melhor que continuássemos do jeito que estávamos.

Sabe, eu até gostaria de ter ido com eles, me disfarçar não seria problema algum. Mas simplesmente não me deixaram partir com os dois. Eles mesmos não me deixaram ir consigo. Eu estava simplesmente proibida de deixar àquele quarto, visto que eu não estava com um estado de saúde tão bom assim. Nada muito grave, apenas uma algumas escoriações, luxações, hematomas, cortes, cicatrizes queimaduras e outros tipos de ferimentos. Mas meu sistema imunológico estava realmente baixo. Eu disse para eles que não iria lutar lá, mas eles disseram que não. Que estar envolvida já é suficiente para me deixar pior.

Foi nessa hora, quando eu já estava quase chorando histericamente e xingando Deus e o mundo que um certo ruivo entrou no quarto. Cozart entrou com a cabeça baixa e coberto de sangue. Ele estava mancando bastante, mas quando finalmente levantou a cabeça, sorriu. Aquele sorriso conseguiu quase me acalmar. Quase. Não conseguiu, no entanto, aplacar a minha vontade de ver a coisa loira.

Assim que Cozart saiu de meu quarto, Giotto entrou. Segurando o braço esquerdo, assim como Cozart, o direito. Ele veio até a cama mancando pouco menos do que o outro. Sentou-se na beirada do móvel e falou com uma voz dolorida, mas ainda assim irresistivelmente suave:

- Tadaima. – O bastardo ainda teve a audácia de dizer isso com um sorriso afetadamente alegre no rosto. Então eu me aproximei e dei-lhe um soco. Um soco no qual empreguei toda a minha força restante. Ele caiu para fora da cama e me olhou como se não estivesse entendendo porcaria nenhuma.

- VOCÊ SOME. NÃO ME DEIXA IR COM VOCÊ E LEVA O COZART JUNTO SEM DAR EXPLICAÇÕES SE ERA OU NÃO PERIGOSO! ÓBVIO QUE EU SABIA QUE ERA PERIGOSO. VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU BURRA? EU VI ISSO NA SUA CARA! PODIA TER PELO DITO QUE TUDO IA FICAR BEM, MAS NEM ISSO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU FAZER, NÃO É, SEU BASTARDO FILHO DA MÃE! – Eu acho que Cozart ouviu esse 'pequeno' discurso, porque eu tenho quase certeza de que ouvi uma risada abafada do lado de fora do quarto. Talvez ele até tenha gravado. Mas, isso não importa, porque a cara de Giotto após ouvir tudo isso realmente não tem preço. – Cretino! Se você me deixar preocupada assim outra vez eu te castro, me ouviu? – Eu sentia que já estava quase chorando. Meus olhos estavam marejados e uma lágrima se formava no canto do olho esquerdo. – Aliás, Okaeri, coisa loira! – Me joguei em cima dele, que ainda me olhava estupefato do chão e o beijei. Depois de uma semana de abstinência dos lábios do loiro, eu finalmente consegui tomar de volta aquela doçura de sua boca rosada. Agora esse gosto estava misturado ao férreo sabor de sangue. Não que isso fosse ruim, pelo contrário, eu estava tão emocionada por ele ter voltado parcialmente inteiro que nem me preocupei com o fato.

Ele entrelaçou seus braços em minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto dele. Mordi o lábio inferior dele com tanta força que quase começou a sangrar. Assim nos separamos. Eu já disse que odeio a necessidade que temos pelo oxigênio? Pois estou declarando guerra a isso agora mesmo.

Levantei-me pouco depois disso, e, refeita do choro da noite inteira, puxei-o pela mão e taquei-o no banheiro, embaixo de uma ducha quente. Depois, abri a porta e encontrei Cozart adormecido. Acordei ele sem hesitar e joguei-o junto com Giotto. Mas eles estavam cansados demais para sequer tirar as roupas. Assim, como se fossem bêbados, tive que ajudá-los a tomar banho e se vestir. De doente à enfermeira em poucos segundos. Sinceramente, eu prefiro ser enfermeira de dois homens lindos e sarados a ficar um dia inteiro na cama. E você concorda comigo, não minta.

Depois de ter largado-os na cama e tomado eu um banho, fui tratar de comer alguma coisa. Obviamente, eu tinha que pegar comida pra eles também. Desci as escadas, então, e dirigi-me à cozinha. Sozinha, porque eles dormiram abraçados na minha cama sem nem se dar conta do que estava acontecendo.

Eu podia estar emburrada por ter que fazer tudo para aqueles pseudo-bêbados feridos, mas eu estava realmente aliviada por vê-los novamente. E inteiros. Qual era mesmo a Famiglia que eles haviam lutado contra? Anh... Alguma coisa com 'Gra'... Deixa pra lá...

Eu demorei uns dez minutos para arrumar tudo numa bandeja e começar a subir lentamente as escadas. Acho um saco preparar esse tipo de coisa, então não queria estragar por um simples (e idiota) descuido.

Foi um alívio quando finalmente consegui chegar ao topo da escadaria. Ela nunca pareceu tão grande para mim.

No quarto, a cena já mudara. Em vez de estarem dormindo abraçados, ressonando angelicalmente, estavam sentados na cama, um de frente para o outro, jogando canastra.

Ah, só para constar, Cozart estava vencendo.

Eles me perceberam quase que no momento em que abri a porta, e vieram me ajudar a carregar a bandeja de prata e depositá-la em cima da cama.

Comemos em silêncio, pela primeira vez na vida. Cozart de mãos dadas comigo e eu de mãos dadas com Giotto. Ao ter os dois ali, tão perto de mim, vivos e bem, me senti em paz. Como nunca imaginei que iria me sentir uma hora atrás, quando estava arrancando os cabelos de raiva/ansiedade.

Cozart pareceu se lembrar de algo, porque engoliu rapidamente o pedaço de pão que estava mastigando e me fez uma pergunta enquanto olhava para mim sugestivamente.

- É mesmo, Ayumi, você está agindo muito estranha ultimamente. Mais temperamental que o normal. – Oh, oh. Quando ele me chamava de Ayumi, alguma coisa ele estava tramando. Eu demorei alguns segundos com cara confusa antes de perceber o plano maligno do ruivo.

- Que isso, Cozart. Você sabe que eu estou grávida. – Falei naturalmente e Giotto acabou cuspindo toda a comida em sua boca na cama. – Você vai limpar isso depois. – Falei, ainda olhando para a xícara enquanto bebericava um pouco de chocolate quente.

- G-g-g-gr-grá-v-v-v-... – Dei um tapa em suas costas. – Grávida? Como assim? S-s-sério isso? Mio Dio, m-ma... Come fare per... Voi... Warai teishi, Cozart! – Sempre que estava nervoso, ansioso ou **muito** irritado, ele falava essa mistura de japonês e italiano. Nessa ocasião, ele estava tão confuso e desnorteado que parecia catatonizado. Foi realmente engraçado. E eu comecei a rir.

- Acalme-se, a filha é sua, okay? – Cozart falou e começou a dar tapinhas nas costas de um Giotto que começava a chorar de confusão. Coitado, eu até posso entendê-lo um pouco.

-Desde quando? – Giotto perguntou com cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão em dia de chuva com a rua alagada.

- O quê? – Perguntei à ele. –Que Cozart sabe ou que eu estou esperando uma filha sua?

- Os dois. – Respondeu em tom de voz não muito diferente de sua pergunta anterior.

- Eu estou com uma semana e metade de um dia e Cozart sabe desde o momento que eu soube, há dois dias atrás, quando eu encontrei com ele no jardim. Você deve ter tirado os olhos do ruivinho, coisa loira, daí ele veio, soube e foi embora. Simples, não é?

- H-h-hai. – Gioto assentiu, ainda nervoso. Eu sabia que se não fosse eu estar tão calma, o que para ele deve ser assustador de tão estranho, ele já teria dado um chilique.

- Bem... – Disse Cozart, terminando de comer e se levantando da cama. – Devem ser, mais ou menos, cinco da manhã e daqui a uns quinze minutos vai amanhecer. Quem quer ver a aurora na colina?

- Eu topo. – Disse e me levantei, ignorando completamente o estado ainda nervoso da coisa loira. No final ele acabou vindo junto.

Demoramos cinco minutos exatos para chegar até o topo da colina. Quando chegamos lá, o Sol ainda não tinha começado a subir, por isso, ficamos conversando no escuro por alguns minutos. Giotto deitou a cabeça no meu colo e ficou assim até o Sol aparecer.

Ele me deu um rápido selinho e depois beijou minha barriga, até, enfim, cair no sono, com um sorriso no rosto. Logo eu e Cozart dormimos também, eu recostada em seu ombro e ele encostado em uma árvore, e a coisa loira, óbvio, ainda no meu colo. Foi uma noite estranah, admito. Mas não foi de todo ruim. Porque pela manhã, eu estava com meus dois anjos perto de mim e uma flor pequenina, aquela pequena voz de sempre, a me chamar de 'Okaa-chama'. Eu finalmente entendi porquê.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

N/A: Esse capítulo eu achei fofo, essa parte do especial me agradou muito em escrever :3

Acho que vão ter só mais duas partes de especial depois dessa ^^

Espero que gostem *-*


	15. Especial P3 : Passado da Chama Sem Gosto

Logo que Giotto soube que iria ser papai, tratou de ficar á minha volta o tempo inteiro. A coisa loira não largava do meu pé um só minuto e isso estressava muito. Tanto que muitas vezes eu tinha que pedir para seus próprios guardiões levarem ele pra alguma missão ou trabalhar ou simplesmente para longe da casa pra ele não encher o saco. Mesmo assim, eu me sentia bem com o fato dele estar tão preocupado comigo. Era fofo. E Giotto sempre foi fofo, mas agora era um fofo que me fazia sorrir e não um fofo que me irritava por ser idiota.

Ele e Cozart passavam muito tempo evitando compromissos e cuidando de mim. Eles sabiam o grau de preocupação que eu ficava quando eles iam lutar e eu não podia ir junto. Então eles resolveram simplesmente dizer 'foda-se' para o mundo e cuidar de mim. Não que eu gostasse disso, mas eu não tenho culpa se eles são dois imbecis irresponsáveis. Imbecis irresponsáveis muito lindos, diga-se de passagem.

Minha barriga, obviamente, começou a crescer. Meus guardiões, assim como os da Simon e os da Vongola, sabiam de minha situação e me ajudavam a encobrir isso das outras Famiglias. Tinha que proteger minha filha do mundo da Máfia, pelo menos por enquanto. Se bem que com um pai daqueles e uma família dessas, ela não precisa nem de inimigos.

A propósito, quanto mais minha barriga crescia, maior era a freqüência com a qual a vozinha me chamando de 'Okaa-chama' se pronunciava. Ela dizia coisas como "_Está quase na hora, Okaa-chama!_", num tom alegre e fofinho, que me dava vontade de abraçá-la. Agora, quando ela vinha, não mais me irritava. Quanto mais ela conversava comigo, mais eu gostava da criança.

Apesar disso, a única coisa que eu consegui sentir foi dor quando começaram as contrações e ela me disse para respirar.

-x-

Eu não estava calmo. Definitivamente não estava. Mesmo com todos aquelas palavras de contentamento e que supostamente deveriam me fazer sentir melhor, eu estava irritantemente em pânico. O pior não foi Vittoria ter me expulsado a gritos do local. Foi o fato de que só Cozart e Alaude ficaram lá dentro ajudando-a no parto. Cozart era um bom amigo, mas não era confiável como médico. E o outro... Bem, Alaude definitivamente era competente, mas não quando se tratava da Fiamma. Todos estavam apreensivos porque sabiam muito bem dos traumas de Alaude em relação à Vittoria.

Primo Cavallone me acompanhava ao andar de um lado para o outro repetindo qualquer tique nervoso que existisse. Talvez ele quisesse me mostrar o quanto eu estava ridículo e assim me fazer parar. Claro, que apesar de eu parecer um idiota, eu não sentei e fiquei quieto.

- Vamos! Você consegue! PELO AMOR DE KAMI, ALAUDE, NÃO DESMAIE! – Eram os gritos de Cozart. E Alaude tinha desmaiado. Bom. Muito Bom. Extremamente bom. Tão bom que eu saí da casa, escalei a parede de fora e quebrei a janela para entrar.

Quando cheguei lá a gritaria pareceu piorar. Se já estava insuportavelmente agoniante do lado de fora, imagina lá dentro. A primeira coisa que fiz foi tentar estrangular meu Guardião da Nuvem, que estava no colo de Cozart, desmaiado. No entanto, o maldito ruivo me parou e olhou preocupado para o ser agonizando na cama.

Tinha sangue por tudo quanto era lado. O meu suposto melhor amigo foi buscar toalhas e água quente porque, bem, não sabíamos direito o que fazer. Havíamos treinado anos para lutar contra exércitos sem dificuldade, mas nada em nossas vidas nos preparara para aquilo. Nada nunca me prepararia para os gritos da minha pequena e adorada chama.

Demorou muito tempo para que minha filhinha conseguisse nascer. Ela veio calma, sem gritar, inspirando uma tranqüilidade incomum e acalmando a todos. Sim, todos. Porque toda a cambada de gente que estava lá fora veio pra dentro quando Cozart disse que a garotinha nascera. Rapidamente minha 'chaminha' virou o xodó dos mafiosos presentes.

Vittoria Ayumi Fiamma finalmente descansava. Estava deitada e coberta, bem confortável, pelo que parecia. Tive que esperar o embrulinho branco passar por todas as mãos das pessoas envolta antes de poder segurar minha filha.

E vocês não acreditariam se eu contasse. Chorei. Sim, o todo poderoso chefe Vongola chorou por causa de uma pequena criaturinha, simplesmente porque a mesma sorriu-lhe e seus grandes olhinhos brilharam. Olhinhos laranja. Não um laranja calmo como os de Vittoria, por mais incrível que pareça. Mas um laranja elétrico, quente, aconchegante. Lindo. Seus curtos e delicados fios eram negros, como os da mãe.

Vendo aquela criança (a _minha filha_) em meus braços, minha amada mulher sorrindo para mim e todos aqueles grandes amigos que olhavam para o bebê quase babando como crianças, eu me senti o homem mais feliz do mundo. Quando as mãos quentes de Vittoria acariciaram as minhas bochechas e depois fizeram carinho na filha, eu percebi. Agora, não era só um grupo de amigos, um Grupo de Vigilantes, uma Famiglia Mafiosa. Ali, naquele quarto, estava o meu mundo. Eu, finalmente, tinha uma _família_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N/A: Ah, vá dizer que não ficou fofo 3

Eu demorei, eu sei u,u Podem fazer o que quiserem comigo, mas pelo menos eu trouxe isso quando eu voltei :3

Este capítulo vai completamente dedicado à CupCake_Hime, ou à Thaís. Sem ela esse capítulo não teria saído. Sério. Ti Amo, sua linda 3

Para quem não percebeu o '-x-' significa que mudou o narrador e quem fala agra é o Giotto, okay? ^^

E, bem, todo esse especial inluencia SIM na história. Ele é importante. :3

Antes de perguntarem, sim, vai ter mais um capítulo especial depois desse e daí segue o bonde da história principal ^^

Tomara que aproveitem ^^


	16. Especial P4 : Passado da Chama Sem Vida

Por favor, leiam as notas no final. Atenciosamente, eu. ~

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O homem estava sentado em frente à sua mesa. O barulho da chuva batendo tão perto no vidro da janela fazia-o se sentir estranhamente irônico, e ainda mais melancólico. Como se por um destino irônico, o céu chorava naquele dia, tão triste para aquela casa.

Uma lágrima. O loiro fitou a criança dormindo em sua cama, provavelmente tendo pesadelos. Duas lágrimas. Não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-la. Três lágrimas. Era o pior marido do mundo, não queria ser o pior pai. Quatro. Sua mulher não conseguiria mais ajudá-lo, nunca mais. Cinco. Seis. Sete. Mas, definitivamente, era o pior pai do mundo. Nove. Catorze lágrimas. Incontáveis...

Levou os olhos molhados para o porta-retrato na mesa à sua frente. Ela e ele; sorrindo, a filha no colo. Agora tinha cinco aninhos, a sua pequena, estava tão grande. E dentro de alguns meses faria seis. Cresceria sem a mãe. Tudo porque ele foi lento demais, porque não teve capacidade o suficiente. O rosto que agora já secara se vira novamente, voltando à mesa.

Mais uma vez, repetia as palavras dela – as últimas – em sua mente, ponderando tudo o que ela lhe dissera. "_Você é o único que pode cuidar dela. O único que sempre pôde cuidar de mim.. Não se esqueça, Giotto, eu amo você. Eu não tenho mais tempo, por isso, crie-a bem. Cuide dela. Ame-a como eu não pude". _A garota se remexeu na cama, como se pudesse ler a mente do pai. "_Escute bem, coisa loira _(e ela havia dado um sorriso tão bonito e tão dolorido nessa hora) _, ela vai levar meu legado, infelizmente. Você vai fazer a coisa certa, não é? Eu tenho certeza que vai. Você sempre consegue"_. E depois disso ele só se lembra da criança correndo em direção à sua mãe, gritando para que ela abrisse os olhos. A chuva caindo refletiu nas árvores, graças à chama da mãe sendo passada para ela e fez com que seus olhos e os fios começassem a se colorir de verde; as lágrimas se misturando, até ela cair num sono pesado. Os outros mafiosos presentes na cena ficaram estranhamente quietos enquanto o Primo Vongola se levantava com o corpo da mulher no colo e entregava-o a Cozart, para que cuidasse dela (era o único que confiaria para que o fizesse). Logo em seguida ele pegou gentilmente a criança no colo e pôs-se a caminhar de volta à mansão, apenas a alguns quilômetros dali. Ele não derramou uma lágrima sequer até chegar ao quarto, onde se permitiu chorar como se o mundo acabasse ali. E, de fato, acabou. Ela era o seu mundo, não era?

Não. Tinha a sua filha. A sua pequena, tão doce, bonita e tão perfeita que não conseguia descobrir como ela era a _sua_ filha. Nunca imaginou que tivesse capacidade para fazer algo tão perfeito assim. E ela era a maior alegria de sua vida, sempre. E agora, teria que pôr um sorriso naquele rosto tão pequeno e inocente de novo. Só não sabia como.

Giotto fitou-a, as inevitáveis lágrimas caindo mais uma vez. Eles voltariam. Quem matara a sua mulher não era o chefe afinal. E não poderia deixá-la – a sua filha – correr esse risco. Mas seria tão doloroso.

Aproximou-se da cama, agora ela dormia tranqüila e isso fez o loiro hesitar ainda mais. Mas não recuou, como poderia, tendo em jogo o seu bem mais precioso. Não, teria que fazer.

- Me perdoe, filha. Eu não tenho escolha. – Abraçou a filha o mais carinhosamente que pôde. – Viva bem, _Kamiori_.

Logo o gelo se fez envolta da garotinha, misturando-se às lágrimas de seu pai_._ Perdera a mulher há poucas horas atrás e agora perdera a filha.

Giotto Vongola, naquela noite perdeu tudo o que mais amava. Tinha Cozart e tinha seus guardiões, mas estaria sozinho daqui para frente e sabia disso. Estava sozinho. _Morrera._

_Apenas um erro, apenas um arrependimento_

_Até agora, eu ainda te amo egoisticamente_

_Agora, se eu pudesse entrar numa máquina do tempo e te encontrar_

_Eu não desejaria por mais nada_

_Antes das memórias se tornarem distantes e efêmeras..._

_Sim, antes da memórias serem esquecidas..._

Time Machine – So Nyeo Shi Dae

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

N/A: Assim pessoal, eu sei que eu demorei muito muito muito muito mesmo. Vocês não sabem o quanto eu estou mal por ter deixado vocês esperando, sério mesmo. Por isso, eu peço que usem todo os seus lindos, maravilhosos e infinitamente grandes corações para, pelo menos, tentar me entender. Porque, sabe, primeiro foi um bloqueio de meses, daí eu entrei em outros fandoms e virei k-popper (aliás a música ali da fic é k-pop) e daí eu tive muita muita muita coisa pra fazer no final de ano, sério. Enfim, eu não abandonei a fic, nunca faria isso ^^ E eu sou imensamente grata pelo apoio que vocês me dão mesmo sendo uma pessoa horrível que deixa vocês esperando por tanto tempo. Se vocês ainda se lembram da fic, eu espero que gostem desse capítulo. Eu fiz com todo o meu coração ~ 3

Assim, eu escrevi a música ao som de It's You, de Super Junior e eu não sei se fica melhor lendo com ela ou não, mas eu diria que pode ser uma experiência agradável. A música no final ali é, como está escrito, Time Machine da girl group So Nyeo Shi Dae (ou SNSD ou Girls' Generation pou até Shoujo Jidai já que a música é em japonês) ^^ Ela não tem muito haver com a história em melodia, só que eu achei que essa parte da letra ficaria menos estranha que It's You, então... :3 Ah, as duas bandas são coreanas, mas Time Machine é em japonês, só pra esclarecer.

Se vocês tiveram quaisquer dúvidas sobre esse capítulo, mandem review ^^ Aliás mandem review pra dizer qualquer coisa, okay? :3 E, bom, eu vou fazer com que o próximo chapie saia rápido, tá? ~3

Eu amo todos vocês ~ 3


	17. Oito: Reuiniões 'Famigliares' e Inimigos

Estava frio naquela manhã, assim como em todas as outras no gelado norte da Rússia. Xanxus definitivamente se arrependia de ter ido pra lá. Chegava certa hora da madrugada que ficava frio demais para que ele conseguisse continuar dormindo. Simplesmente não dava, ele não tinha tamanha capacidade. E os gêmeos seqüestravam uma Kamiori semi-consciente da cama improvisada na sala e sua única fonte de calor virava um cobertor de lã, que, sem sombra de dúvida, não era suficiente. Ele era um homem grande, afinal, precisava de calor.

E então lá estava o chefe da Varia acordado em plenas cinco da manhã tentando achar alguma coisa pra se esquentar. Ele não merecia aquilo, por Deus. Ele não tinha nem menos algo pra surrar, nem menos podia xingar se não quisesse acordar os três seres abraçados na cama. E não desejava a desgraça do tédio naquele frio para ninguém, nem mesmo os insuportáveis gêmeos Sayure.

Ele se perguntava como Kamiori, que sempre acordava tão cedo, ainda não estava de pé, mas se deu conta de que nem ela resistiria ao quentinho abraço daqueles dois numa manhã tão gelada como aquela. E começou a se levantar para buscar lenha – talvez conseguisse reacender aquela lareira.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A garota pôs uma mecha do cabelo castanho avermelhado para trás da orelha, o vento fazia os fios baterem na face da garota. Olhava na direção de seu lar, a Itália, sorrindo cinicamente ao pensar se seu irmão ainda estaria lá. Talvez até à procura dela. Se não fosse tão lamentável, seria divertido para ela. Na verdade, _era_ divertido.

- Senhorita, está começando a chover. Não gostaria de entrar? – Perguntou o homem de voz agradável e ela se virou para fitá-lo.

- Não me chame de senhorita, Tao. Apenas Rossa é suficiente. – Sorriu. Aquele rapaz era uma das únicas pessoas que conseguia tal feito desde... Bem, desde muito tempo. – Mas você tem razão. – Ela começou a caminhar, dando uma última olhada no céu nublado e sentiu um pingo de chuva cair bem na ponta de seu nariz. – Temos que esperar o relatório de nosso querido aliado.

Solene, ela desapareceu pela cortina da varanda com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Os cabelos verdes escorregavam pelas mãos delicadas de Mikaely, que brincava com os fios de uma concentrada Kamiori. A Fiamma estava de olhos fechados, sentada ereta no sofá, provavelmente meditando. Mikael não se importava, já que tinha seu próprio objeto de concentração – um livro em alguma língua que era difícil de identificar. Já Xanxus se mantinha alheio a todo o resto enquanto se grudava à lareira. As últimas manhãs haviam traumatizado seriamente o imponente chefe da Varia.

Já era tarde agora, faltava pouco e não podia se apressar. Prezava pelo bom-humor e fuso horário de seus guardiões. Abriu os olhos, tinha que descansar um pouco e ainda não era hora.

Pegou alguns papéis em cima da mesinha de centro (papéis esses que Xanxus deveria ter lido) e folheou os documentos até achar algum que lhe chamasse atenção. Dentro de alguns minutos. Só mais alguns minutos.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Eu acho que não é uma boa idéia. – O garoto repetiu, meio tímido e assustado da idéia.

- E por que eu deveria te ouvir? – Ela mostrou a língua para o mais velho, enquanto pulava pela fenda no chão.

Ela caiu em uma piscina natural de água quente que tinha sido formada numa fenda profunda no meio de uma planície quase deserta na Islândia¹. Ela voltou à superfície, convidando o outro a pular também enquanto jogava os cabelos molhados para trás. Os olhos azuis brilharam com um sentimento de vitória quando Jakes puxou Bran pela cintura e os dois caíram na água quentinha.

A isso se seguiu uma guerra de água iniciada pela garota. Era incrível como ela conseguia se sentir a vontade com os dois, mesmo eles sendo... Ahn... Garotos. Era como se sentisse proteção e era cada vez mais divertido irritar Bran e confabular com Jakes. Yorokobi estava feliz e se sentia aquecida na gelada terra da Islândia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Alô! Alô! Teste. 1, 2, 3. Tá todo mudo ouvindo? – A voz suave de Fiamma Kamiori ressoou na cabeça de Nevi e ele teve certeza de que estava ficando louco. Como se estar na Varia já não fosse suficiente. – Responde, cambada! – A voz pareceu um pouco mais agressiva, mas sem perder o tom alegre. Nevi também se sentiu feliz ao ouvir a voz da chefe, mas manteria isso em segredo mesmo que custasse sua vida.

Observou os outros guardiões a sua volta, todos encostados em árvores na pequena clareira na qual concordaram em passar a noite. Todos eles pareciam no mesmo estado de atordoamento/felicidade no qual se encontrava. A garota de cabelos brancos tinha os olhos azuis arroxeados abertos em surpresa. O Rossetti tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e se mantinha atento. A outra garota agora tinha os olhos verdes e fechou-os calmamente. Os outros, notando isso, repetiram o ato e quando os abriram de novo estavam numa confortável sala de reuniões. Apesar de que, no ligar de uma grande e imponente mesa de madeira, havia somente um tapete de cores escuras, no qual ele mesmo se encontrava sentado.

Dezessete guardiões, incluindo a si mesmo estavam sentados no tal tapete. Ele sabia que eram seus 'colegas' porque as chamas de cada um se faziam presentes discretas acima da cabeça de cada um, como uma daquelas setas de videogame indicando os personagens. A garota de fios brancos estava do seu lado e sentiu um pouco de medo ao fitar a chama dela. Era de um roxo quase preto e em seu centro, à parte, havia a conhecida chama da Tempestade.

Fiamma Kamiori se encontrava sentada numa cadeira que deveria fazê-la parecer importante, mas acabou deixando-a engraçada, já que as duas não combinavam nem um pouco. Atrás dela havia um quadro. A imagem era simples, mas aconchegante: um homem loiro que ele reconhecera como Giotto Vongola, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e uma criança bonita e feliz no colo dos dois. Ele não sabia quem era a mulher e nem a criança. Mulher e filha de Giotto? Pelo que sabia ele não tinha tido, ou pelo menos não constava nos documentos.

- Vocês estão todos reunidos aqui por um motivo. Desculpem se acordei alguém, é complicado demais por causa de todos os fusos. – A Boss se pronunciou, fazendo todos olharem para ela. – Vamos ao que interessa. A Fiamma, desde os tempos de antes de sua criação sempre foi uma Famiglia diferente das outras. Pode-se perceber pela variedade de chamas de seus guardiões. E, tenham certeza, já acolhemos muito mais chamas do que vocês imaginam. E, por sermos uma Famiglia diferente nossos inimigos não são comuns tampouco. Temos uma única Famiglia rival que realmente é forte para tentar nos derrubar. – Ela estava séria e, pela primeira vez desde que a conheceu, ela parecia uma verdadeira chefe mafiosa. Um estranho sentimento de admiração pela mulher sentada na cadeira tomou conta de Nevi.

- Ahn... Eu não entendi. Você está dizendo que uma Famiglia inimiga está declarando guerra á nós? – Uma garota de curtos cabelos castanhos disse, não parecendo preocupada e sim curiosa.

- Exatamente. Gracione... – Os olhos verdes da chefe fitaram de canto um garoto que estava abraçado à um outro de cabelos longos e ondulados. No entanto, isso durou muito pouco e ela terminou a pausa com um suspiro de uma raiva que ela pareceu tentar conter. – Essa Famiglia, Gracione, foi a que matou Prima Fiamma. – Ela disse, apontando o quadro atrás dela. Ela provavelmente estava falando da mulher na imagem, mas Nevi notou que ela não se virou para fitar o quadro. – E que esteve atrapalhando a Fiamma durante as outras três gerações em que sobrevivemos sem uma Boss, antes, é claro, de a nossa Famiglia ser extinta – o que também foi causado pela Gracione. – Kamiori parecia calma, mas era notável o requinte de irritação em sua voz.

- Então, se eles estão declarando guerra, o que devemos fazer? – Perguntou um garoto de traços femininos e olhos esverdeados.

- Bem, vocês não estão em grupos para nada. Em cada um desses lugares está uma relíquia ou é um lugar de importante lembrança para a Fiamma. O da Rússia por exemplo, Mikael, é o túmulo da mãe de Prima Fiamma, que era russa. Fica no bosque do lado da casa de vocês. – Ela explicou, fitando o garoto que mantinha-se abraçado à uma garota extremamente parecida com ele. – Mas em cada lugar é diferente. Todas essas lembranças e objetos estão ligados à força vital da minha chama. A herança da Fiamma para as chefes, quer dizer, não a do Céu. O seu dever é nada mais nada menos que proteger o que quer que tenha que ser protegido. Simples, não?

- A teoria realmente é bem simples. Mas não tivemos nenhum treinamento como Famiglia ainda. Não conhecemos os poderes uns dos outros e nem sabemos como trabalhar em equipe direito. Além do que, eu tenho certeza de que você não tem nenhuma estimativa de _quando _ou _como _eles vão nos atacar. – Aquela garota dos olhos que mudavam de cor começou a enumerar os problemas, contando nos dedos cada item.

- Gomenasai. – Kamiori baixou a cabeça, meio envergonhada e rindo um pouco de si mesma. Mas pelo menos sua raiva havia passado. E agora todos os guardiões sorriam com ela, mesmo estando preocupados. – Você está certa, Kyun, mas eu já ia chegar nessa parte. Não é como se eu fosse deixar vocês a Deus dará. Eu coloquei vocês nos grupos que estão porque é com esses componentes que vocês se encaixam melhor, tanto em lutas quanto em personalidade. E não discutam, eu tive muito trabalho para arranjar vocês dessa forma. – Ela concluiu, vendo um suspiro irritados, de desagrado e até de desespero de alguns. O próprio Nevi não sabia ao certo como ele faria pra lutar ao lado daquelas pessoas.

- Ahn... Devemos treinar juntos, então? – Perguntou incerta uma garota baixa e muito pálida. – Quer dizer, entre os grupos?

- Esse é o objetivo, Dora. – Ela disse, como quem explica para uma criança. E então a Boss pareceu se lembrar de mais uma coisa. – Ahn, os grupos vão receber auxílio, obviamente. Os que não têm pessoas que não são guardiões Fiamma junto vão receber cartas ou mensagens através de outros meios. O grupo maior, da Itália, vai receber reforços com o tempo, já que a mansão Fiamma precisa ser muito bem protegida. A Gracione conhece bem o local, quase tanto quanto nós. E os outros grupos vão acabar sendo levados para a Itália porque provavelmente é lá que a Gracione atacará com seu chefe e suas maiores forças.

Nevi observou os grupos assentirem em acordo e viu as faces ficarem mais confiantes. Ele podia não gostar muito da chefe, mas tinha que admitir que ela sabia como organizar uma Famiglia. Ele olhou para os componentes do próprio grupo – cujo era encarregado exatamente da Itália – e todos pareciam certos de que podiam lidar com a situação e ele próprio não tinha nem um pingo de incerteza. Viu as garotas se mexerem, sentando de pernas cruzadas, já que ficar ajoelhada estava ficando incômodo.

O clima estava leve mesmo tratando-se de um assunto tão complicado quanto guerra. Kamiori havia se levantado e sentado no chão, sorrindo de seu jeito tão típico, enquanto passava os olhos sobre as faces de cada uma das pessoas sentadas no chão e seu sorriso ficou levemente maior ao ver a face interessada de Nevi, que geralmente era tão inexpressiva.

- Eu acredito em vocês e eu sei que vão conseguir. – Ela olhava para os guardiões com orgulho nos olhos e não desfazia o sorriso nem enquanto falava. – Hmm... Eu tenho alguma coisa mais pra dizer? – Ela perguntou mais pra si mesma do que para as pessoas à sua frente.

- Ahn... Bossu. – Perguntou um garotinho pequeno que quase não aparecia ao lado de uma garota que sorria sarcasticamente. O pequeno de chama do Trovão parecia acanhado e incerto se devia perguntar ou não. – Nem todos têm os anéis ainda, não é? Então... Como...

- Não se preocupe, Leo. – Ela disse direcionando o rosto para fitá-lo, ato que foi copiado pelo resto dos presentes e deixou o garotinho muito embaraçado. A própria Kamiori se segurava para não apertar as bochechas dele. – A questão dos anéis é que nem todos podem ter os anéis ainda. Temos chamas bem instáveis aqui e estou certa de que essas chamas sabem dos perigos que podem causar se não aprenderem a se controlar um pouco mais. – E ela fitou alguns guardiões – Nevi, inclusive – com um sorriso um tanto sádico. – Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Eu demorei bastante pra fazer espaço na minha mente pra abrigar vocês.

- Estamos dentro da sua cabeça? – Nevi havia se pronunciado pela primeira vez naquele dia, mas, apesar de estar confuso e surpreso, seu rosto mantinha a expressão de indiferença.

- Tecnicamente. Agora, tchauzinho ~

Ela acenou para seus guardiões enquanto, um a um todos desapareciam diante dos olhos do jovem integrante da Varia. A imagem da própria Kamiori se tornava mais fraca diante de si enquanto ela sorria ternamente. Nevi havia visto vários lados de Kamiori hoje. E ele não sabia o quanto as informações que conseguiu naquela reunião seriam importantes no futuro. E nem teria que se preocupar com isso agora, já que assim que abriu os olhos viu os colegas se levantando e se dirigindo à uma clareira maior – precisavam treinar.

"_EU AMO TODOS VOCÊS E PELO AMOR DE KAMI, NÃO MORRAM!"_, a voz gritante e carinhosa de sua chefe ressoou, longínqua, em sua mente. Pelos sorrisos de canto nos rostos dos seus 'colegas' (e era isso que eram, teria que se acostumar cedo ou tarde), todos os outros também tinham ouvido.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- _"Cabelos verdes curtos. Olhos da mesma cor. Braço esquerdo enfaixado desde o ombro. Ambientalista doente. Aparenta calma, mas tem tendência a ser sádica. Pais desconhecidos e criação idem. Sem informações quanto a poder de luta." _É o que consta nos mais recentes relatórios dele. Até onde sei, Rossa recebeu as mesmas informações. Ele não vai nos revelar nada, não é? – Os escuros olhos roxos da garota se enfureceram quando o moreno à sua frente assentiu. A pergunta não tinha sido direcionada à ele, especialmente, mas o garoto tinha razão. – Então vamos oficializar essa guerra. Mande a notícia para os Vindice, eles só vão aparecer se uma das Famiglias for destruída, quando for. Eles não podem interferir nesse assunto. – E ela parecia a ponto de quebrar a mesa de madeira grossa e lustrosa à sua frente. De fato, ela estava tentada.

- Claro, Nerezza-sama. Agora mesmo. Depois eu posso voltar para o QG na Coréia? – O rapaz respondeu, fazendo uma referência e saindo depois da jovem murmurar um _'faça como quiser, Kai'_. Logo se via o vulto do homem magro desaparecendo pelos corredores da mansão em direção à prisão QG dos Vindice.

- Se vai nos trair, pelo menos o faça direito, idiota. – Ela escondeu os olhos com uma mão como se estivesse tentando conter a raiva (o que de fato estava), mas um observador poderia ver as lágrimas manchando o escuro marrom da madeira na mesa em que se apoiava.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

N/A: Sinceramente, eu tentei escrever o capítulo antes, mas eu não consegui. Gomenasai T.T /levapedrada Mas, enfim, o importante é que eu escrevi, não é? *-* Tenho algumas coisas a falar sobre o capítulo:

Primeiro: Se lembram daqueles capítulos antes do Especial que mostravam as fichas e tudo mais? Pois é, eu acho que vocês estavam cansados deles assim como eu e eles acabaram /todoscomemora Porque, né, ficava cansativo de escrever e cansativo de ler, até porque, ninguém conseguia absorver muito as informações daquela forma ^^ ~ Então, vamos todos pegar no tranco juntos e conhecer os personagens ao longo da história (porque essa aqui ainda não se acostumou com tantos personagens u,u)

Segundo: Tiveram pessoas (sim, Hime-chan, eu estou falando de você u,u) que quiseram saber mais sobre a morte da Prima. Mas eu não vou dar o ouro pra vocês assim tão fácil, não é? Tudo se esclarece depois ^^ E, Hime-chan, eu esqueci de dizer, mas o chapie anterior é dedicado pra você, porque mesmo eu demorando você deixa um review daqueles eu amo você 3 ~

Ahn... É só! ^^ ~ Espero que o chapie tenha agradado e o tamanho também (né, Ste-chan .ploc) :3 E daqui pra frente as coisas vão ficar mais cara de shonen mesmo, sabe?

Eu amo todos vocês ~ ^^ 3 !

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

¹ - Eu não faço idéia de se existe esse lugar. Provavelmente não. Eu tampouco tenho muitas informações sobre a Islândia, então não confiem muito, ta? ~ ^^


End file.
